I can be your Hero
by YouAreBeautifulxxx
Summary: Shay is a very unlucky person...that is, until Derek finds her.As she struggles with juggling school,2 jobs to pay for medical school, and being a werewolf, she happens to fall in love with a certain werewolf. Through their adventures,Shay discovers that she isn't the only one with bad luck. Can they protect their pack from Kate Argent?Or will they lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the last one: )**

**I can be your Hero**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

**Shay P.O.V**

It was just another day to me.

Wake up, go for a run, get dressed, try not to tick off my dad's friends, go to school, go to work, go home, do homework, and start it all over again. But today it wasn't like that…I felt like something else was going to happen. Something good.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shay, I'm a super smart kid, my dad's a drug dealer, my mom died when I was little, and I want to go to medical school. I have two jobs, the hair salon, and babysitting. I never get mad at anyone or anything, and people say I've never said anything mean in my whole life. I guess it just isn't in my nature.

"Shay! Where'd I hide the crack?"

"Under the sink."

I walked out into the kitchen to see all my dad's dealers sitting at the table, as usual. One of them glared at me, "Why do you look so happy today?" he growled, trying to make me be afraid of him. Honestly, the only thing I was afraid of is letting people down. I smiled, "Caus I am happy." I answered, grabbing my coffee from the fridge. "Well at least stop smiling, your killing my vibe." He replied, snorting some kind of drug that I hadn't seen before.

"Okay."

I walked out the door, being greeted by two men walking up the steps.

"Is your dad here?"

"Yes."

I had never seen these guys before, and they didn't look like someone to be messing with. I was right.

The one guy apparently didn't like my answer, because he slammed his fist into my gut, sending me to my knees. "Let's try this again, is your father here?" he spit in my face. I managed to nod, "In the kitchen." I answered, not looking him in the eyes. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up to look at his ugly face.

"You know, he owes me some, but I don't think he's gunna give it to me."

I knew what he wanted me to do, and I didn't want my day to be ruined by these two chumps. I reached under the rock beside me and pulled out a bag of meth. "I knew you would see it my way." The man said, giving me a thank you by kicking me in the gut. That one hit right at home, and blood came pouring out of my mouth.

It's not like this hasn't happened before. This was one of the many reasons why I had stomach problems. I sighed, wiped my mouth and stood up, walking to one of the only things that made me happy: My truck. It was my mother's truck, and I had all of my money earned over the years stashed inside of it. Today will be a good day, I told myself as I unlocked my truck.

I paused however, sensing someone watching me.

I creeped over my shoulder to see a brown haired girl watching me from the hill behind our house. Not creepy at all, I thought, turning back to my truck and jumping inside. She was probably one of my dad's ex-girlfriends who wanted revenge on him or something. I shrugged it off and drove to school, one of the only places that I liked to be.

Cora P.O.V

"Derek, I think we should turn her."

I told my older brother about what I had saw today on my walk. This girl had looked defenseless against those men, and I assumed she would accept the bite if we offered it to her. Derek glanced at me, "We don't know anything about her Cora." He responded, fixing his bed. You would think that for how lonely he is, he wouldn't care about how his bed looked, but I guess it was just one of those weird things that my brother did.

"You can watch her. Besides, we need a new pack member! You said it yourself, the Argents will probably strike soon."

Derek looked at Peter, who looked back at him and shrugged.

"You go watch her today, see if she really needs the bite. I'll keep an eye on the house."

Derek sighed and stood up, "Alright, let's go."

Derek P.O.V

I guess Cora was right.

The girl did look like she was pretty defenseless, and after she told me about those guys this morning, I could see how the bite would help her. This girl looked so skinny, like if you touched her she would shatter into pieces. So I hid behind things all day long with Cora, watching this girl, observing her. Apparently she was really smart, because I saw students ask her questions all day long.

"Hey, Shay!"

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Can you explain what I did wrong on this chemistry question?"

I couldn't help but notice her eyes, which were a perfectly clear, crystal blue. They were very pretty. I shook my head at myself, shaking the thought that she would like me like that. To my disappointment, Stiles had spotted us in the bushes, and walked over to us. Cora, however, seemed happy at this action.

"Hey…what are you guys doing behind that bush?"

"Watching that girl…I want to turn her."

Stiles followed her hand, which was pointing at Shay, I think her name was. "Oh Shay? She's super smart and really nice, she's in my chemistry class." Stiles said, watching as Shay went to an empty table and got out a big, thick book. "Go talk to her." I said, nodding over to the table. "I can't I got-" I glared at him and he gulped and nodded. "Okay, yeah, I'll go talk to her." He walked over and sat beside her, asking her something about some assignment they had.

"What do you think of her?"

I looked at my little sister, then looked back at Shay.

"I think she needs us."

Shay P.O.V

School had ended and still nothing great had happened.

I guess there was still work for something to happen, but I wasn't very hopeful.

As I walked to my truck, I noticed the strange girl again, but this time, she had a dark, mysterious man with her. Don't get me wrong, he was good looking, but I guessed that he was a drug dealer or something. I was starting to get really sketched out by this girl. What did she want with me?

When I saw that they were following me to my car, I totally freaked out.

I sprinted to my car, stepping on the gas and driving away from the creepy people following me. "What the hell?" I asked myself outloud as I pulled up to the hair salon. Maybe they were just…I couldn't come up with an answer as to why they were following me. Tasha greeted me as I walked in the door. "Hey girlie, how was school?" Tasha was my best friend. She was about 21 and she dropped out of high school when she was 16 to pursue a career in hair styling.

"The usual. I woke up feeling like something great was going to happen today, but nothing has really happened."

"Ahh just wait, I bet the love of your life will walk in tonight asking you for a haircut."

I laughed and washed my hands, getting ready for my first customer of the day.

Derek P.O.V

We must have sat there watching her for 4 hours.

We watched as she cut hair, curled it, laughed with her customers, everything. I almost fell asleep once, but Cora smacked me in the head to wake me up. It was almost closing time, and Cora and I headed towards the door.

"Sorry guys, we're just closing."

As soon as Shay saw us though, she froze in her spot. Then she turned to her friend, "It's okay, I'll stay here a little longer." The girl looked at Cora and I, then looked back at Shay. "You sure?" Shay nodded and her friend said goodnight and walked out. Cora walked forward and sat down in the chair, twirling her hair in her finger mysteriously.

"I was thinking about dying it a blonde color…what do you think?"

Shay walked forward and walked around Cora a few times.

"Honestly? I think you should leave it as it is, your hair has a really pretty redish tint in it."

Cora seemed surprised by her answer, and I saw her eyes brighten a little as she looked at her hair again.

"Thank you."

"But…I really don't think you came here for me to complement your hair."

Cora looked at me, and I stepped forward. Shay wasn't very tall either, maybe 5'3, about 90 lbs. "We think we can help you Shay," I started, walking around her. "Don't you want to feel stronger? Be able to stand up to those guys that were at your house this morning?" I asked her, feeling her heartbeat start to get faster.

"Uhhh…"

"Do you believe in supernatural things, Shay?"

I saw the expression on her face change, like I had figured something out or something.

"Yes…"

"Good. Have you ever heard of werewolves?"

"Yes."

I glanced at Cora, who had now stood up and was standing beside me. I nodded at Shay, "I can make you stronger Shay. Stronger and faster than you can ever imagine. You can protect yourself from those people. You won't have to be afraid anymore." I informed her, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who said I was afraid?"

I smiled a little at that.

"Do you want to want to be like us Shay?"

She stood there for a second, thinking in her head. After a moment of silence, she sighed and nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

I motioned her to follow us outside. She locked up the place and we led her deep into the woods, where no one would hear. I could hear her pulse quicken the more we got into the woods, and I surprisingly felt my heart quicken. Cora and I stopped in a clearing, deciding that this was the best spot to do it. I turned to her, looking at the moonlight reflect off of her blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shay nodded slowly and took a deep breath,

"Yes."

I lunged at her with my teeth bared.

**How do you like it so far? : ) it gets more interesting, I promise: )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-First Full Moon

Shay P.O.V

I woke up a few hours later.

What happened? I thought, rubbing my eyes. Was this all just a dream? The last thing I remember was Derek getting ready to bite me, then it all when black. When I could finally see everything, I saw Derek and Cora looking at me with scared looks on their faces. "What happened?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. We seemed to be in an old house or something.

"You passed out."

"Well that's embarrassing."

"We thought you were dead for a while."

I raised an eyebrow at Cora, who looked at Derek to explain. "If the bite doesn't turn you, it kills you." That was a comforting thought. I nodded, "So when I passed out you thought I was dead." I said, and they nodded. I still thought I was a dream, but I realized it wasn't when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Derek noticed my discomfort and glanced at my arm. "It should heal in a few hours." He said, standing up.

"What happens now?"

Derek paused and turned around to face me, "We can try to learn to control your anger, but I want you to rest up for tonight." What was tonight? I asked myself, then realizing that it was a full moon tonight. That reminded me, what time was it?! I had to be in school, I had a big test coming up! "What time is it?!" I asked Cora, who looked at her watch quickly.

"11:30."

Derek stopped me from getting up however.

"You can't go to school today, you have to learn to control your anger first."

"Why?"

"Let's just say we've had some problems with that in the past."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I guess this was the great thing that was supposed to happen to me. Derek sat down at the edge of the bed by my feet, and looked at me thoughtfully. "What makes you mad?" he asked, and I didn't really have to think on that one. "Nothing." I answered, leaning my head back on the pillow. He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing? There has to be one thing that makes you mad." I couldn't remember the last time that I was mad. I wasn't mad now, I knew they were trying to help me.

"I don't get mad, I get sad."

Derek and Cora exchanged glances at my words, then looked back at me.

"I can't remember the last time I was mad at someone."

Derek stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Sleep. You're going to need all the energy you can get tonight, trust me."

_Late that night…_

Nothing could have prepared me for this.

Derek had chained me up in some building thing all alone. Another kid came later, I think his name was Issac, but he didn't have to be tied up. I guess there was a lot of werewolves in our high school that I didn't know about. "How many more of us is there?" I asked Derek as he put more chains on me. "In this area there's 7, counting Cora, Peter and I." he answered.

"Who are they all?"

"Scott, Issac, Boyd, and Ericka."

I had seen all of them in school before, and I assumed Stiles knew about this too because he was Scott's best friend. It was so weird that I hadn't really noticed changes in them. Except in Ericka, of course. I thought she was a new kid when she stepped into the school with leather on.

It was time, and I could feel the moon pulling against my body.

Derek looked at me very seriously.

"Okay…you probably won't be able to control it the first time, don't feel bad. Issac broke out the first time. All I want you to do is try your hardest not to turn, alright?"

"Okay."

I must have sounded really nervous, because Derek's expression softened a bit. "You'll do fine Shay." He said. I almost believed him for a second. He closed the door and I took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to arrive. The moonlight hit me from the window, and the excruciating pain I expected came. I refused to yell or cry. I wasn't that type of person. I might cry from someone screaming at me that I did something wrong, but I don't cry when I have physical pain.

I was panting now, and the pain started to get worse. I bit my tongue as hard as I could, which now that I was a werewolf, was pretty damn hard. The blood was trickling from my mouth, I tried to ignore it as much as I could. What had Derek said again? My mind was getting so scrambled up, I had forgotten what he had said to do.

Something about trying to resist it, I tried to think, my body shaking uncontrollably.

I broke loose of the chains around my arms, and grabbed my head, digging my new and improved nails into my head.

Derek P.O.V

Issac and I heard chains being broke.

I busted the door open, looking for any sign that Shay broke out. We could not have that happen again. What I saw wasn't at all what I expected. Shay was sitting in the corner with her hands on her head, her body shaking and her breath staggered. She was so close to changing, but she was fighting it back more than I have ever seen someone do on their first time.

I walked towards her very slowly, not wanting to break her concentration. "Hey," I started, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my touch and crammed herself even more into the corner. "It's alright Shay, It's just Derek." I said, trying to calm her down. Her concentration must have broke though, and I regretted talking to her. I should have just left her alone. Shay was in werewolf form now, but I couldn't see her face because she was facing the corner.

I could feel her trying so hard not to lose control, not wanting to give in to the power.

I watched her for about an hour until the sun started to come out. Shay turned back into her old self, but was still shaking and grabbing her head. "The first is always the worst one." Issac said to her quietly. He was right. I will never forget my first moon. I grabbed Shay's hands and took them from her head, only to find out that she had her claws stuck in it. She looked like a mess, but I couldn't blame her. Just as I was about to help her up, Shay collapsed onto the ground.

"I got you Shay, it's alright."

I picked her shaking body up in my arms, leaning down to whisper to her.

"You did great."

Shay P.O.V

Well, I think it went well.

It hurt like hell, but it went well. At least that's what Derek said. He said he had never seen anyone resist it that much. He kept telling this Peter guy all about it when I was laying in bed. I was super tired and my head hurt, but for some reason I couldn't find the will to fall asleep. Had this really happened today? I asked myself over and over again. Who would have thought I would be a werewolf? I never saw it coming, I can tell ya that.

"Shay?"

"Yes?"

Cora popped her head in the room I was in, "Derek said it would be a good idea if you practiced using your powers while you're tired." I threw myself up from my bed and walked towards the door. "Like, fight or something?" I asked as she led me outside. Cora nodded, "Yeah, against Derek." I looked at her with wide eyes, "Derek?" I asked, making sure I had heard her right. Cora smiled a bit, "Yeah, you scared?" I grinned and shook my head. "Not at all. Who knows, I might even win." Cora seemed surprised by my confidence, and I looked away from her to see Ericka, Boyd, Issac and Derek all standing in a clearing in the woods.

"So this is the newbie?"

By the tone in Ericka's voice, I could tell she didn't like me. I just smiled at her and looked at Derek. "So how we gunna do this?" I asked, and Boyd laughed from the audience. "You mean how is he going to destroy you. You won't even plant a punch on him." I smiled and looked at Derek, "I beg to differ." Issac 'oohh'ed us from the tree he was sitting in. The corner of Derek's lip rose a bit and he stepped towards me.

"Let's begin."

Derek threw the first punch, I managed to dodge it and threw my foot out. He caught it and took my other leg out, sending me to the ground. His grip was still tight on my ankle, so I decided to use my other ankle and throw him over top of me. Derek landed on his feet, but he was off balance, so I took this chance to drill him right in the chest with my fist. It didn't really faze him however, and he grabbed my wrist and sent me flying onto the ground. I had a feeling he was going easy on me, but I tried my hardest none of the less.

I got up and sprinted towards him, then stopping dead when he threw a punch at my side. With his momentum going the other way, I kicked him in that direction, sending his face right into the ground. I like my new powers, I thought, laughing a bit while Derek brushed the dirt out of his mouth. He grabbed my shoulders, flipping me over him and crushing my back on the ground, repaying me for putting dirt in his face. I grabbed his ankles, which got him on the ground, and it totally would have worked if I would have tripped on his foot while standing up.

I started laughing and Derek sat up, looking at me with a weird look on his face. I then realized that it was probably weird to them that I was laughing at a time like this, and I immediately got red. Derek helped me up and looked at me with a very impressed look on his handsome face. I mentally slapped myself. You barley know the guy Shay, I told myself, plus he probably has a girlfriend.

"Woah."

We looked at Issac, who was now clapping and smiling at me. Boyd even looked impressed, but Ericka looked exactly the opposite. She grabbed Boyd and they walked away into the woods without a word. I awkwardly stood there with Derek, Issac and Cora, waiting for them to say something. "I think you can go home now." Derek said, motioning me to his car, which I hadn't noticed was parked a few feet away from the house.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to practice after school some more."

"I can't, I have jobs."

"Okay well we'll do it late at night then."

"Okay."

We walked to his car, and I realized how much trouble I would be in if I didn't get my homework I had missed today. But the school people love me, I'm sure they would have a problem if I went and got it in the morning and did it then. We all got in Derek's awesome car, and it was the most awkward car ride ever. We didn't say anything, the radio wasn't on, nothing. I was actually relived when I got home.

"Uhh thanks for the ride."

"Yup."

I started to walk away when Derek stopped me.

"Shay, if you feel anything or something happens…just howl okay?"

Did he say howl?

"Alright…thanks for, ya know, giving me the bite."

"You're welcome."

I smiled and waved at them one last time before walking inside.

Derek P.O.V

"Why do you like her so much?"

Cora's question took me by surprise, and I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up in my bed. Cora sat at the end and looked at me, a smile hinting at her mouth. "You would never carry Issac, Boyd or Ericka to the house if they collapsed. Plus, you're a lot nicer with her than you are with them. You like her." She insisted, and I tried to hide the redness forming on my cheeks.

"She just seems different, that's all."

I knew she didn't believe me, but she let it go anyways. We both froze when someone knocked on the door quietly. "Who is-" I covered my little sister's mouth and stood up, now making a sound. I walked towards the door, hearing the heartbeat of the person through the door. I stepped out of the way of the door and creeped it open. The person walked in and I nailed them right in the nose.

"Dude!"

Was that Shay?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Stiles…

Shay P.O.V

"Dude!"

I felt my nose snap as Derek smashed me right in the face. I didn't know they were so territorial about their house. The shock on Derek and Cora's face was priceless, I probably would have laughed if my nose wasn't bleeding all over the place. "Nice to see you too." I said as he helped me up. "I'm so sorry Shay-" I stopped him and smiled a little.

"It's fine Derek, that's what I get for inviting myself in."

"What are you doing here? What happened? Did you-"

"I didn't kill anyone, I didn't freak out, I didn't do anything. I was just wondering…if maybe I could stay here for the night? My dad's having another party and I don't wanna like, freak out on them or anything."

I felt bad about asking since they didn't really know me that well. Derek and Cora's facial expressions finally went back to normal. "Oh, yeah that's fine." Derek said, handing me a cloth to help stop the bleeding. "Thank-" I was stopped by my nose snapping back into place. That hurt a lot more than I expected. Cora frowned at Derek, "You can sleep on Derek's bed since he smashed your nose." I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"No it's fine Cora, I can sleep on the floor."

"You're not sleeping on the floor Shay."

I knew I couldn't win this argument, so I sighed and nodded my head. I didn't feel great about taking Derek's bed away from him, but I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sure Cora would strap me to the bed if I refused. "It's right over there." Derek said, motioning to the bed where I had woken up after I got the bite. Now it just felt kind of awkward to lay on his bed while he was watching me.

Derek P.O.V

I couldn't believe I had just broken Shay's nose.

Now she was never going to like me.

When she finally laid down on my bed, I wondered why she had come here of all places. I'm sure she had tons of friends that would let her stay at her house. Not that I was complaining. "So why did you-" I turned to see Shay fast asleep on my pillow. That was quick, I thought, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

I couldn't help but smile down at her.

Shay P.O.V

As I was about to leave the next morning, I wondered if Cora went to school.

She looked about my age, maybe a year older, but I had never seen her at school before. "Cora, do you go to school?" I asked her right as I was about to open the door. Cora got kinda a confused look on her face, "No." she replied, and Derek came walking down the stairs. "You do now," He started, and I saw Cora's eyes get wide. "Shay, since the school loves you, do you think you can get her in with a new last name?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Sure."

"And make sure she gets in all of your classes so you can help her?"

"Yup!"

Derek looked to Cora, who now had a mad look on her face. "Don't look at me like that. You need to get the education you never had before. Plus, you won't be here annoying Peter and I all day." Cora glared at him and he handed her a coat.

"Have a nice day."

Well now I realized that Cora and Derek were brother and sister, which made sense since they kind of had the same angry look on their face all the time. When I got to the school, I tried to think of different last names for her. I didn't even know what her real last name was in the first place, so this was going to be a little hard.

"Hey Mrs. P."

"Hello Shay…who is this?"

"Oh, this is my cousin Cora, she's starting here today."

Cora gave her a weak smile, and Mrs. P nodded and wrote something down. "Okay, what's your last name dear?" she asked Cora, and I saw a panic look on her face. "Mahone." I answered, remembering my cousin's last name. I thought Mrs. P didn't believe me for a second, but I smiled at her and she wrote it down. "Birth date?" she asked, and Cora opened her mouth, but then shut it again. Did she not remember her own birthday?

"September 15, 1997."

I just made that up, but it must have been pretty believable.

After a few more questions, we finally came to the legal guardian one. Who do I say for it? I thought quickly. I couldn't say Derek, I couldn't say my dad…

"Uhh my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, she's living with us."

That didn't sound believable at all, but she wrote it down anyway. I felt Cora's heartbeat slow down as we walked out of the office with her books and papers. "Cora, what is your real last name?" I asked her, showing her to her locker. "Hale." She answered, simply, looking at all of the people walking by. She acted like she had never been to school before.

"Okay…well I'll explain everything during our first class."

"Which would be?"

The bell rang and Cora and I both covered our ears in pain.

"English."

I shook my head and we grabbed our books and headed to our first class.

_Lunch time…_

"Where would you like to sit?"

"Where do you usually sit?"

"I usually don't eat." I answered, looking around the lunchroom. Usually I went outside and read a book and listened to music until class started. Cora spotted Issac, Boyd and Ericka in the corner, but said she didn't really want to sit with them. When I saw Stiles out of the corner of my eye, I smiled at Cora and nodded to their table.

"Stiles?"

"You know him?"

Cora sighed and nodded, I laughed and we walked over to their table.

"Hey guys, can we sit here?"

Stiles and Scott nodded, I sat down next to Scott so Cora could sit by Stiles. I noticed her face had gotten red, which made me smile. I hadn't noticed the girl sitting on Scott's other side, I think her name was Allison or something. Scott looked over at me curiously, "So you're one of us now?" he asked. How did he know? I asked myself, giving him a surprised look.

"Werewolves can tell if someone's a human or werewolf."

"Ahh."

Learn something new every day, I thought, taking a sip of my water.

"Seriously dude, I need someone to wear my jersey for the next game!"

Stiles was talking about the upcoming lacrosse game, where if the players have girlfriends, they would wear their jersey for the whole day. They didn't have to be dating, but that's how it usually went at this school. Scott shrugged at his friend and Stiles ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. He paused suddenly and looked over to Cora.

"Hey Cora."

"Hi."

"Would you maybe…I don't know wanna…wear my jersey tomorrow?"

Cora glanced at me smiling, then at Scott who was also smiling, then looked back at Stiles.

"Sure."

Stiles cheered out loud, causing everyone to look at him weird, like they usually do I've noticed through my observations. "Stiles, sit down!" Scott said laughing, and he sat down and couldn't stop smiling. I again noticed that Cora was blushing, and it took all my willpower not to laugh this time. Stiles stopped smiling however, and now he looked panicked as he looked across the lunchroom.

"Allison, why is your aunt here?"

Scott and Cora seem to freeze, and I looked over my shoulder to see a ginger haired woman walking towards our table. Scott and Stiles jumped up from the table and scattered, Cora grabbed me and led me towards the corner of the room. "Who is that?" I whispered to her, watching the woman talk to Allison. "One of our many enemies," Cora stated. "She's trying to kill Derek, Peter and the rest of the pack, which is including you now." She informed me.

"Why us?"

"Allison's family are werewolf hunters. At least her aunt still is."

Scott and Stiles managed to sneak out of the lunch room, and Cora snuck us out without being seen by this creepy woman. Cora looked madder than I have ever seen her before, and it was kind of a frightening sight. "Cora, why are you so mad?" I asked her as we walked to our lockers. Cora sighed and put a book in her locker.

"That's the woman that killed my entire family."

"Oh my God that's terrible! Why would she do that?"

"We were werewolves. My uncle Peter and I were the only ones to survive."

"What about Derek? He's your brother isn't he?"

Cora nodded, "Him and my older sister were at school when she burned the house."

She burned her entire family alive? I thought to myself. Who would honestly do such a terrible thing to a entire family? Burning was possibly the worst way to die in the world. I bet Cora was just a little kid then too. I can see why her and Derek don't smile very much.

I didn't know what to say, and I kind of just stood there with my mouth open.

Cora sighed and looked over at me, I saw the pain in her eyes as the woman walked out of the lunch room and out of the school. "We're gunna get her back Cora," I started, catching her attention. "I know I'm all new to this and I don't even know half of the story, but I promise that we're gunna get revenge on her." I said to her, meaning every word.

Before Cora could say anything, the bell rang.

"Come on," I said smiling. "Let's go to class."

Cora P.O.V

"How was your first day of high school?"

I shrugged and sat down on Derek's bed.

"Good I guess."

Peter was sitting on the steps, as usual, and looked at me with a curious look on his face. "Don't worry, the first day is always the worst." He said, standing up and walking towards where Derek was standing in front of me. "It's not school that I'm thinking about," I started. "The school part was fine…it's just that Kate came to talk to Allison today." Derek got stiff and an angrier than usual look on his face.

"Did she hurt you? I swear to God-"

"No, she didn't hurt anyone."

"Then what's wrong?"

I didn't really know if anything w_as _wrong. I was just confused, that's all. "Shay." I said, thinking hard. "Did Shay do something?" Derek asked, and I shrugged. "She's just so weird!" I stared, standing up and pacing around. "She doesn't even know us, but yet she promised me that we would get revenge on Kate." I said, wondering how there could be someone so understanding in the world. She didn't pat me on the back and say 'I'm sorry' like people usually would do. She listened, and then told me that we would get revenge on her.

"She…she said that?"

"Yeah. She promised me that we would get revenge on Kate someday after I told her what she's done."

Derek and Peter didn't say anything. They just stood there looking at me, a strange look on their faces. "I really want to meet this girl now." Peter said, going back to his position on the steps. Derek didn't say anything, he just sat down on his bed, thinking hard. None of us said anything for a long time. I didn't know what to think. Shay had helped me with my homework, said that we would get back at Kate, and she didn't make me feel even worse by comforting me. Shay was sure something else.

"Does she want to live here?"

I looked at Derek confused, "What?"

"Do you think Shay would want to live here?"

"Considering her dad is pot addict…Yeah I think she would. Why?"

Derek stood up and grabbed his cell phone. "I want you to go to her house and ask her okay?" he said, dialing some number. For some reason I got really excited, and I sprinted out the door, running as fast as I could to Shay's house.

Shay P.O.V

It had been a long day.

I didn't have a lot of homework, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on it. All I could think about was Cora and Derek's family. They had all been burned alive in a fire. And from the way Cora was talking, I had guessed there was a lot of them that had died. I couldn't even imagine how that must have been for Derek. He was probably so young at the time, and seeing your whole family being burned…

I shook my head and tried not to think of the screams from the family as the fire rose.

There was a knock at the door, knowing my dad wasn't going to answer it, I grabbed my cereal and walked towards the door. Suspecting it to be a guy, I looked up, but then looked back down to see Cora standing there. "Cora!" I said happily, smiling at my new friend. Or 'cousin' I should say. She, to my surprise, smiled back. I hoped she didn't notice that I was in my pajama pants.

"Do you want to come live with us?"

The question caught her by surprise, and I stopped eating my cereal at once.

"W-What?"

"Would you like to come live with us?"

When I finally realized what she was asking, I smiled and nodded slowly.

"I would love that."

Cora nodded, letting a drunk by stumble past her and out the door. She looked at the guy weird, then looked back at me.

"I would assume you wanna come right now?"

"Yes please!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Meet Kate

ShayP.O.V

I was so overjoyed that Cora had asked me to live with her.

The next morning I was happier than usual as I woke up in my new home. It was Saturday, and it was about 11 when I finally woke up. I haven't slept that good in ages. I had work today, along with practice and helping Cora with her math homework. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see Cora already working on it.

"Hey, working on your math?"

"Trying to."

I sat down beside her on the ground and looked at the page. "What do I do after that?" she asked, showing me her problem. I went through it with her again to make sure she understood it. I hadn't expected her to get it so quickly, since this was an advanced math class for nerds like me. Derek came down the stairs and peeked in on us.

"How's your little study session going?"

"It's not a study session. More like Shay trying to help me and me being too dumb."

"You're not dumb." Derek and I said simultaneously. I smiled at him for a second, then looked back at Cora. "You're doing amazing for being in advanced math Cora." I told her, standing up and brushing off my jeans. Cora sighed and sent back to her paper, ignoring us both. "Well I'll be at work." I said, walking past Derek towards the door.

"See ya later."

"Bye!"

Derek P.O.V

I wished Shay didn't have to work today, it would be nice to kind of get to know her a bit.

Wow, what was wrong with me today? I thought, walking outside for some fresh air. I let Shay live with us, we said the same thing to Cora at the same time…it was just weird. I didn't usually act like this. I sighed and walked deeper into my woods, looking at all the trees that were surrounding me. There was just something different about Shay…I didn't know what it was, but there was something that made her better than Issac, Boyd or Ericka.

"Hello again Derek."

I froze at the sound of that voice that belonged to Kate Argent.

Just as I was about to turn around and attack, something hit me like an electric shock. I felt my body slam into the hard ground, and Kate's mocking smile showed up in front of my face. "Taking a nice stroll, are we?" she asked, walking around my now paralyzed body. I didn't answer her, and my vision was now starting to become blurry. "I remember when we used to go for walks in these woods. Then we would find a tree to make out by." Kate said, taunting me with those terrible memories of the dark days.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge of course!"

"I'm the one who should be getting revenge."

Kate snickered at me, "Maybe. But you weren't doing anything so, ya know…we had to take action for you killing my sister-in-law." Was she talking about that stupid ginger woman who had almost killed Scott? I asked myself, glaring up at Kate. She was glaring right back at me, and the shock came again to my body.

"You basically tortured my brother by having to kill his own wife. Now, Derek, it's time for us to torture you."

Everything went black.

Shay P.O.V

Today was a good day so far.

But it was about to get a whole lot worse.

I was dying a woman's hair purple when the call came. It was from Cora, and I went into the back room to answer it. "Hey Cora, what's up?" I asked, wiping my hands off on a towel. "Derek's been kidnapped." Wait, did she just say that Derek got _kidnapped?_ I shook my head at myself, "What? By who?!" I asked her, pacing around the room.

"Kate."

I hadn't met this Kate character, but she seemed like a little bitch to me.

"Where are they at?"

"We think they might be in the woods somewhere, but they might also be at the Argent house in the basement."

"So what do we do?"

"Peter, Ericka, Boyd, Issac and I are going to look in the woods, while you, Stiles and Scott go to the Argent house."

She hung up before I could say anything. What do I do now? I thought, pacing even faster than before. I had no idea where the Argent house was, I didn't know if Stiles and Scott knew yet, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do when we found Derek. I somehow managed not to completely lose my mind, and convinced Tasha to let me off work early. I ran outside to see Stiles and Scott sitting in Stiles's jeep, motioning for me to get in.

"Did Cora tell you?"

"Yeah."

Again I must have sounded nervous, because Scott looked back at me and smiled weakly. "It'll be okay Shay." He said, trying to calm me down. I nodded and took a deep breath as we drove up to the Argent house. "How do we get in?" I asked, looking at the house. "The door?" Stiles suggested, and Scott and I looked at him like he was stupid. "Stiles," Scott started, looking at his friend. "They're werewolf hunters. We can't exactly just walk inside their house." He finished, and Stiles nodded.

"Oh yeah…Well how bout we go in through Allison's window? I'm sure you've did that loads of times."

Scott grinned and we all got out of the car.

"How much have you trained?"

"Once."

Stiles got a 'we're screwed' look on his face. "Hey, I almost beat Derek." I informed him, and his expression changed to impressed. "Really?" he asked, and I nodded as Scott hopped in through the window. Stiles followed and I went in after him. "He's probably in the basement." Scott said quietly, walking down the hallway. We followed him until we all saw a man guarding the door that lead to the basement.

"I'll get this guy."

The guy barley even had time to look at Scott before he knocked him out.

I smiled and we very quietly walked down the stairs into a dark, creepy, sewer like basement. There was a long creepy hallway that we heard yelling coming from. I knew it as soon as I heard it. Derek. The sound of him screaming made me wanna cry, but I knew there was no time for that. Scott led us to where the opening was, and there was 3 guards guarding the door. "Can you help me out on this one?" he asked me, I nodded and we ran at the guards.

Scott slammed the big one against the wall while I headbutted the other one. The one left grabbed me around the waist, and I elbowed him right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Stiles had a surprised look on his face again. "Oh she's good." He said, which made me smile. Scott put his ear up against the door, listening to the people inside. "I hear about 7 heartbeats." He said, looking at the door.

"What's the plan?"

Scott stood there for a minute, trying to think of something.

"How about we just bust the door down and go all werewolf on those dicks?"

Stiles and Scott stared at me for a second, then started laughing. "Good plan!" Scott said, backing up to the other wall so he could have a running start. I did the same and I waited for him to say when. "Now!" Scott said, and we ran full force into the door. The pieces went everywhere, and I think I was more surprised than all the people that looked at us when we busted the door down. I didn't think it was actually going to work…

"Happy to see us?"

They all ran at us with these weird gun things, and Scott and I went into action. The first guy that ran at me was a big chunky guy, so all I had to do was throw him at the wall and he was done. 2 guys ran at me with what looked like electric shock sticks. Stiles came behind one and smashed a file case on his head, knocking him out. The other guy managed to shock me once in the leg, but I managed to throw him off of me.

"Nice teamwork Stiles."

He grinned and went over to try to help Scott, and I looked over at the woman who must have been Kate. "So you must be Kate." I said, walking towards hers slowly. Derek was chained up to an electric shock machine, which made me die a little inside. The woman glared at me, "You must be the tramp Allison told me about." She said. Did she just call me a tramp? I thought, thinking that wasn't a very good insult if that's what she was trying to do.

"That's me!"

I lunged at her, going all werewolf now, smacking her face and sending her across the room. I ran over to her, ready to hit her again, but she quickly pulled out one of her electric shock sticks and hit me right in the gut with it. I fell to the ground in pain, holding my side as Kate stood up, towering over me. Not going to give up that easily, I grabbed her ankles and took them out from under her. Her head hit the ground hard, and I chucked her back to the other side of the room where we started.

"Derek!"

I ran to him and lifted up his face to see if he was dead or not. "Derek, Derek look at me alright? Just focus on me." I said, breaking the chains from one of his hands. His eyes fluttered open suddenly, and he was alert and looking around. "What-" he started, but I stopped him. "I'll explain later." I said, ripping the wires from his side.

Derek suddenly grew stiff, and his eyes got wide as he quickly looked to the side.

"Shay! Turn ar-"

I looked to my left to see Kate swinging an axe right at me. I backed my head up, but not quick enough, and the axe grazed right down the left part of my face. The blood started pouring out and my vision was blurred on that side. Somehow I managed to get up, and Kate was ready to attack again. I wouldn't let it happen this time though.

I grabbed the axe with my hand and threw it away from her. Her eyes were wide with fear as I walked towards her. The next thing I knew, I slashed her stomach with my claws, sending her to the ground. I picked her up again, bashing her head against a wall. I didn't want to stop until I knew she wouldn't hurt Derek or his family ever again. Her blood was everywhere on the floor, and I stepped over her, staring at her scared little face. I raised my hand and was about to finish it when I heard something.

"Shay…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see Derek calling my name. Stiles and Scott were supporting him since he was weakened from the shocking. What was wrong with me? I asked myself, panicking suddenly. I turned back into my human form and looked down at Kate, who was almost dead. I had almost killed someone. The thought was clear in my head, and I was ashamed of it.

"Shay, we gotta go!"

I took one last look at Kate, then turned and followed Scott and Stiles out.

Derek P.O.V

When we finally got back to the house, I got a look at Shay's face.

She was covering up the left side of her face that was cut from the axe, but I could still see the shocked and scared look on her face. "You guys go on ahead." I said to Scott and Stiles. They went inside and I turned to Shay, who wasn't looking at me what so ever. "Shay," I started, touching her arm lightly. She still wouldn't look at me. "Look at me." I said, leaning down to try to catch her eyes.

She finally looked up at me, still covering up the other part of her face.

"I'm sorry Derek, I-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "What are you sorry for? You helped save my life Shay." I said to her. Did she not see how well she did tonight? She had Kate scared for her life, the look on her face was priceless. Shay shook her head, "I lost control…I was barely able to stop myself before killing her. If you wouldn't have-" I stopped her again, smiling slightly.

"I had nothing to do with that Shay. You came back all my yourself, and that takes a lot of guts to do when you're a new werewolf."

She sighed and looked at the ground, apparently not believing me.

"You're one of the most disciplinary werewolves I have ever seen Shay. Someday….you're going to be very powerful." I said quietly, telling her my thoughts. She would probably be more powerful than me soon, maybe even have her own pack. Shay must have known what I was thinking, because she shook her head. "I'm not going to start my own pack Derek. I love your pack." I smiled at her, looking up at the now dark sky.

"I'm glad."

I looked at her piercing eyes, the moon reflecting in them.

"You have magnificent eyes Shay."

Did I seriously just say magnificent?! I asked myself, mentally kicking myself in the balls. That was not cool. Not cool, at all. Shay smiled however, then looked down at the ground in shyness. "Thank you." She replied, still holding her other hand over her face. "Let me see that." I said, taking her hand from her face. "No-" She started to say, but stopped when I saw the slash on her face. It went from her forehead, down right by her eye, and down into her cheek.

"It should heal by morning…let's go inside and clean it up."

I lead her inside and grabbed the bandages I had stored in case Stiles somehow ended up getting hurt. I didn't use them a lot, only for cleaning wounds. Shay sat down on my bed while I wiped away some of the blood. She winced when I touched the deepest part of the cut, but I couldn't really blame her. "Sorry." I said, trying to be more gentle.

"You know, you wouldn't really be the person I would expect to be as gentle as you are."

I snickered, "I'm not gentle."

"You are with Cora."

That was true, I had to admit. She was my sister after all…my sister that I thought died in the fire but actually escaped and lived with a distant relative. And no one had ever told me about this. I sighed and wiped some more blood away, "I guess that's true." I answered as she smiled up at me. "You're gentle with her too," I protested. "Helping her with her homework, joking around with her." I said, throwing away the paper towels.

Shay smiled a little bit at me, not saying anything back. I sat down beside her in silence, looking around the room. "This house must have been amazing in it's prime." Shay said, touching one of the walls. I smiled and nodded, "It was one of the greatest houses ever built in this town." I informed her, the walls somehow in my mind turning back to how they used to be. Big, white walls with the family pictures on them, along with diplomas and quotes.

"I believe it."

I looked over at Shay, who looked right back up at me. We stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds before Shay blushed and looked away. "Uhh well I should probably get to bed." She said, standing up. I nodded and also stood up. "I'll walk you to your room." Wow I was saying some really lame things today. Again, I mentally kicked myself as we walked up the stairs. We got to her room, which was right down the hall from mine, and she turned to me and smiled.

"Goodnight Derek."

I gave her a little smile back, "Goodnight Shay."

**How's everyone liking the story so far?!: ) Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Pianist

Shay P.O.V

My scar had healed by the next schoolday, thank goodness.

I sighed with relief as I looked in my reflection from my phone. I quickly got ready and grabbed my bag, running downstairs to see if Cora was ready yet. "Cora, are you-" I stopped when I saw her wearing Stiles's #24 jersey. I tried to hold back my grin, but couldn't. "Don't laugh." She said, grabbing her bag. "I'm not laughing!" I said, now almost laughing.

"Let's just go already."

"Wait a second."

We were stopped by a guy who's name I think was Peter. He looked to in his middle thirties maybe, kinda hot for an old guy. He walked right up to me and studied me for a second. "So this is the amazing Shay." He said, smiling at me and sticking out his hand. "I'm Peter," I took his hand and shook it. "Derek and Cora's uncle who was resurrected from the dead." I smiled and glanced at Cora for a second, wondering if he was serious.

"Too much too explain."

I nodded and turned back to Peter.

"Well it was nice to meet you Peter."

He smiled and I turned back to Cora, getting kind of a creepy feeling from her uncle. "Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded and we speed walked out to my truck. "I won't be there for 3rd period today, I got to take a very important test." I informed her as we walked to our lockers. To my surprise, no had questioned that she was my cousin. Cora got a panicked look in her eyes, "What? What am I going to do?" she asked.

"Chill Cora! You'll be fine, I told the teacher not to call on you since you're really shy."

"I'm not shy."

"I know that!"

I laughed at her and turned my attention to Stiles, who was running towards us with a happy look on his face. "Cora, you wore it!" he said excitedly. It was nice to see him so happy. "Okay, I can't take it, get together for a picture you too." I said, getting out my phone and grabbing Stiles' from his hand. Stiles awkwardly put his arm around Cora's waist, while she awkwardly placed hers on his upper torso.

"Say Awkward!"

"Awkward!"

I snapped a few pictures and showed them to Stiles and Cora. "Awww!" I said, looking at the last one when Stiles picked Cora up bridal style. Both of them were blushing uncontrollably, to my amusement. "I like that one." Cora said, pointing to the first one. Stiles nodded in agreement, setting it as his new back round. I don't even think they noticed that I had walked away, leaving them alone together. I smiled and started walking down the long hallway, not sure where I was going.

I stopped all of a sudden and looked into the music room.

There was a piano sitting right in the center of the room, and I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I slipped in and shut the door, sitting down at the piano. The last time I played was when I was auditioning for a school of arts. But I was a mess that day. The visions of what happened before were blurry, but they were still there. What made that day even worse, I remember, was that my mom wasn't there. She promised she would be there.

When I ran home after giving the worst performance in my life, I found her dead after my dad had beat her.

I shook those memories out of my mind and laid my fingers on the keys. I started playing the only song I ever knew how to play, which was the theme song from the movie Pride and Prejudice. It wouldn't be a big deal if I could play it now, but back then, when a 7 year old girl could play it, _that _was something. To my surprise, I remembered the whole song. My fingers glided across the keys gracefully, almost like I had never stopped playing.

I played the entire song with my eyes closed, as the memories of my mother and I practicing this song day after day. I let out a slow breath when the song was finally over, opening my eyes to see Derek standing at the doorway.

"That was really good."

My mouth dropped open and I leaned back on my elbow in surprise, making a loud, booming noise as it came down on the lowest keys on the piano. "It was nothing." I said, struggling to grab my backpack and walk out of the room. Derek stopped me however, gently pushing me back into the room. "You know, I used to play an instrument too." He said, walking over to a shelf of instruments. Somehow I couldn't picture Derek as playing any kind of instrument.

When Derek turned around, he had a triangle in his hand and he dinged it once.

I laughed and went over to sit back down at the piano, Derek sitting down beside me. "Seriously though Shay, you're an amazing piano player. Why did you stop playing?" he asked me, watching my face carefully. I gave him a sad smile and touched the keys softly with my fingertips. "I didn't want to remember her," I started, staring at the piano I once loved.

Derek looked at me to continue on, so I did.

"The day I was supposed to audition for this big musical school, something happened. I was a mess and I was wondering what just happened to me, and when I got on stage and I realized she wasn't there…I just fell apart."

"What caused you to be such a mess besides your mother not being there?"

There was the memory I had a hard time remembering. I was so little I could barely remember, I didn't find out what had really happened until I was about 13.

"My mom told me that I would have to walk to the school alone since she had to work. So I was walking there, and I happened to go by a dark alley. There was a guy in there, smoking a cigarette, and he started to follow me down the street. I was young ya know, I didn't know what kind of a sick guy he was. Well when we got to one of the darkest parts of town, and he grabbed me."

I didn't like to say what happened next, so I just kinda gave Derek a sad look.

"And I think you can guess what happened next."

The look on Derek's face was very hard to read. There was so much anger, yet so much sadness at the same time. He opened his mouth to speak once, but then shut it. "You don't have to say anything Derek." I said, smiling a little bit, staring at the keys once more. "Shay," he said, taking my hand away from the piano. He looked deep into my eyes very seriously.

"Shay…I'm so sorry that happened to you. That should have never been something that you had to go through at such a young age."

I know he was about to say more, but I stopped him.

"It's okay Derek." I said, smiling at him. "I've put the past behind me, it's over now." Derek gave me a sad smile, than looked down at the piano. "What happened after you performed?" he asked quietly. I swallowed and looked down at my shoes, knowing that If I looked at Derek while I told him this I would start crying. I hated crying in front of people.

"Well, I ran home crying, opened the door and found my mom dead on the floor after my dad beat her."

Now I could feel the anger coming off of Derek, and I touched his arm to try to calm him down. "Derek, it's okay now. _I'm _okay now. I tried to forget about all that, even if I had to give up things I loved to do that." I said, glancing at the piano. Derek stared at me for the longest time, and was about to say something when the bell rang.

I sighed and smiled, grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Shay," he said, grabbing my arm gently. "Will you start playing the piano again? I know that you don't want to remember all those things, but I don't think you should give it up."

I thought for a second then smiled at Derek, and nodded my head.

"I think I will."

Derek smiled and turned back to the piano, not sure what else to say. I opened the door, but stopped before walking out. I turned around, ran back to Derek, and hugged him. "Thanks Derek." I said, quickly, letting go and running out the door.

_A few bells later…_

I went through all the questions that were on the test in my mind again.

I had gone over them hundreds of times, but I still wasn't sure that I had them right. I took a deep breath as I put my books in my locker. Stress pills, I thought, grabbing them from the front pocket in my bag. I popped a few in my mouth and instantly felt more relaxed. "Shay!" Mrs. P said excitedly from down the hallway. I shut my locker and smiled at her, wondering why she was so excited.

"I didn't know you played piano!"

I felt my mouth drop open for a second.

"H-How did you know that?"

My heart was pounding loudly, and she smiled at me and clapped her hands.

"Oh that nice man told me that you were a wonderful pianist! He signed you up for the concert on Wednesday!"

He did what?!

I looked around for Derek and found him peeking around the corner smiling at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but then remembered Mrs. P was still standing here. "Oh, yeah!" I said, trying to sound not panicked. She smiled happily, "Wonderful! Oh, you have to take your test right? Follow me!" she lead me towards an empty classroom and handed me the 10 page test.

"Take as long as you would like, I'll be back to check in a little bit later. Good luck!"

I managed a smile and she closed the door.

Derek had signed me up for the concert?! I thought, my heart racing faster and faster every second. I couldn't do it! I would panic and run off the stage again! I thought, my hand shaking now. Why Derek, why did you have to do this to me now?! I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. Suddenly there was a knock at the window, and I looked over to see Derek standing there.

He gave me a smile and a thumbs up, and I couldn't help but smile.

_Good luck! _, he mouthed to me. I smiled and shook my head at him.

Derek was sure something else.

Stiles P.O.V

I was panicking.

Coach Finstock had put me in the game. I didn't know why, but he did. Everything I had learned over the years just left my brain, and I didn't know what I was doing. Scott passed it to me, somehow I managed to catch it. I froze then, panic completely setting in now. I looked around in the crowd, seeing my dad cheering for me, Scott's mom, and finally, Cora. Cora was standing next to Shay, cheering her head off. Cheering for me. She gave me a little smile and that gave me confidence.

I snapped back to reality, dodging a defender that was coming right at me. I passed it back to Scott, who ran down the field a little ways before passing it back to me. I spun right around a defender, jumped up into the air, and shot it into the goal. It went right past the goalie, hitting the net behind him. I didn't realize what happened until the horn for a goal scored went off.

Scott yelled happily and chest bumped me, and I could hear the crowd go wild. I scored a goal, I thought, looking around at my teammates cheering me on. I actually scored a goal! I yelled and ran down to the other end of the field happily. I looked back at my dad, who looked prouder than I have ever seen him. I looked at Cora then, who was smiling more than I have ever expected a Hale would. I smiled right back at her, and got back to the game.

After the game, my dad ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Stiles!"

"Me too!"

I smiled and hugged him back, being glad that he was proud of me. He smiled at me and glanced at Cora, who was standing by the bleachers with Shay. "She seems like a nice girl." He said, winking at me. I think I was blushing, but I wasn't sure. I made my way over to her, walking through the crowd of people. She smiled a little when she saw me, and Shay winked at me and wondered over to where Scott and his mom were.

"You did good tonight Stiles."

"Thanks, um, you did too."

"Thanks…"

She laughed a little and we stood there awkwardly, not saying anything. "So umm…would you maybe… wanna…come over for dinner tonight?" I asked her, my hands shaking. I know she could hear how fast my heart was beating, which was really embarrassing. Cora thought for a second, then nodded her head.

"Dinner sounds nice."

I don't think I've smiled to big in my while life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Concert

Shay P.O.V

Today was the day of the concert.

Today was also the day that we believed the Argents would attack us.

I was freaking out. I hadn't performed in front of an audience in years, and now I had to do it in front of the entire school?! It was unbelievable. "You're going to be amazing Shay." Stiles informed me, shoving some of his hamburger in his mouth. Scott smiled and agreed with him, "Yeah, I bet you'll blow the roof off the place. Not literally…I hope." I smiled and looked down at my un touched food tray. Scott got a sad look on his face, and I turned to see Allison walking towards us.

"What's up Scott?"

"What?"

"Why the long face?"

He shrugged and looked down at his food. "Derek told me that he thinks Allison is being used as a spy for her family. Kate said that _she _had told them things about all of us. That's why they knew where Derek was when they kidnapped him." he explained, covering up his face so he wouldn't have to look at Allison. "That would make sense," Stiles started to say. "Remember when-"

"Hey guys!"

Allison sat in between Cora and I, to my disappointment. None of us answered her, we just pretended we were busy eating. She just continued to smile, and it was really starting to bug me. If she was on her family's side, anything we say could be used against us. Her family could be on us in a second. "Uhh I'm going to go practice." I said, getting up from the table. "I'll go with you." Cora said, also getting up. "I got some homework to do." Stiles said, following us also.

The only 2 left were Scott and Allison, and I could tell Scott was thinking really hard on what he should do. We all watched him as he stood up without making an excuse, and walked away from her table. He didn't have a very happy look on his face, but if I were him, I would be happy. There was something I didn't like about Allison. I just got this uneasy feeling when I was around her, like she had some kind of dark shadow around her.

"Don't worry Scott, look, other people already sat by her."

We all looked over to see Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore sitting with her. I snorted, "Huh, Jackson Whittemore. Did you know he used to have a huge crush on me in the first grade?" I informed them, remembering how he used to pick me flowers to try and convince me he was a nice guy. Stiles laughed, "Seriously?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Let's get out of here."

Scott walked away down the hallway, and we all stared after him. "Does it seriously bother him that much that his girlfriend is a spy?" Cora asked, shaking her head.

Stiles glanced over at us, "No, it bothers him that there's a possibility that the girl he's in love with is a spy for a family that is always trying to kill him."

Derek P.O.V

"Would you stop already? There's no video cameras in our house."

"How do you know?"

I had been searching the house for the past 2 hours looking for hidden cameras. Peter was convinced that there wasn't any, but I knew better. The Argents had been here loads of times, they could have them all over for all we know. I jumped down from the ceiling, not finding any in that corner. "My favorite nephew," my uncle started. "I promise you that there is no hidden cameras in our house.

"_My _house."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on his usual spot on the steps. "There has to be something. They always know what we're going to do and when we're going to do it." I said to no one in particular. Then it hit me. Scott. Scott probably told Allison about every single thing that we do, and she reported it back to Kate. I slammed my fist against a wall, causing Peter to look up at me.

"Allison."

"She's the spy?"

I nodded, pacing around the room like my father used to do when he was upset. "Now I'm almost positive of it. When we had that plan to get Jackson out of that party, the Argents were there too. That was when Scott almost got killed by Allison's mom. She knew that Scott and all of us would be there, because Allison told them." I finished, realizing that we needed to do something _now. _

"Scott has to break up with her, like now."

Just as I was about to respond, a loud booming noise came from outside the house. Both of us ran outside to see if we were being attacked. The first thing I noticed was that my car was on fire, and there was something written on it. "Get me some water!" I yelled to Peter, who ran behind the house to get some from the hose. No one messes with my car. Ever.

"Throw it on!"

Peter put out the fire, and the letters written in white were revealed to say:

GAME ON

What does that mean? I asked, knowing that it was the Argents who had did this. The fire explained it all. I dug my nails into my hands, trying to compose myself. "You know what this means right?" Peter said, walking up beside me. "We rip their throats out with our teeth?" I asked hopefully. Words cannot describe how happy I would be if I ripped the life right out of Kate Argent. Peter shook his head, "Good plan, but no." I frowned and looked at my now burnt car. "Burn them alive?" I asked, but he shook his head again.

"Then what?"

"We have to make them wish we burned them alive."

Shay P.O.V

"Tasha, I don't know what I'm doing."

Tasha pleaded that she do my hair for the concert, as I if I wasn't nervous enough, now I had to worry about my hair. "What are you talking about? You're an amazing piano player!" She exclaimed, spraying some hairspray on my head. "How would you know, you've never heard me play." I mumbled, and she wacked me in the head. "Ow!" Tasha just smiled and continued curling my hair.

"You just need to calm down Shay. It's not like they're gunna boo you off stage."

I gave her a look, she shook her head at herself. "Forget I said that…at least Derek will be there." My eyes got wide and I looked at her in shock. "Hey, he's a attractive guy that you live with now. I put together the pieces. You like him." Tasha said, winking at me in the mirror. I blushed and shook my head, "It doesn't matter." I replied, playing with my bracelet.

"Of course it does! I have it all planned out. You'll perform, do amazing, the people will throw roses at you and cheer for you, and you'll run off the stage into Derek's arms. Then he'll look deep into your eyes, tell you he loves you, and then he'll kiss you gently."

As soon as Tasha got done talking, I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"What are you laughing at?!"

Tears were falling from my eyes now, and I tried to contain myself. Tasha hit me on the head with a comb, then tried to start doing my hair again. I grinned at her, she finally broke and smiled back at me. "Okay, just shut up so I can do your hair." I giggled, sitting up in my chair so she could finish my hair.

"Do you really think he likes me Tasha? I mean, he sometimes looks at me like he wants to like me, but then he looks away. Like he's been hurt before."

I knew how much that fire must have affected him, but I didn't think that would have an effect on his dating life. Maybe I was just being stupid. Of course that would affect his dating life.

"Shay, he would be crazy not to like you."

Derek P.O.V

Peter and I had this all planned out.

We arranged a meeting with the Argents, it wasn't supposed to get violent, but we brought Boyd, Ericka, and Issac just in case a fight broke out. We drove up to the abandon mall, which is where we agreed to meet. They had about 12 hunters with them, but I knew we could take them if we wanted to. For some reason they had a cover on their car, which must have been hiding something written on it.

"We're here…what do you want?"

"We want peace."

"Peace?" Kate asked, stepping forward. I knew she got enjoyment from talking to me, mocking me. "You killed Allison's mother. How could you want peace?" she asked, walking back and forth. I glanced at Peter for a second, and he motioned for me to continue. "_She_ was going to kill one of ours." I protested, referring to Scott. "We haven't hurt or killed anyone besides when we were fighting you." I added, knowing that Allison's father knew we didn't kill innocents like him.

"Why did the police find a body in the woods today then?"

"What body?"

"They found a demolished body in _your _woods a few hours ago. You would think Stiles would have told you that."

This wasn't going well, I thought, noticing the hunters were getting closer and closer to us. Issac stepped forward, but I put my hand up to stop him. "It wasn't us. They were all at school while we were in our house." I saw Peter smile when I said _our _house. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew Kate would think that I was rolling my eyes at her. I always wanted to roll my eyes at her though.

"Right…all those teenagers that you turned. By the way, who's the new girl you got? She's got serious skills. She might even be better than you."

I know what she was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. I was very good at controlling my anger. Okay, I admit I still need some work, but I was getting better. "She's very strong." Was all I said, not wanting to give too much information about Shay. The last thing she needed was Kate trying to kill her. But I guess she already wanted to kill her since she almost killed Kate.

"Yeah, I noticed."

She showed me a cut that she had on her arm from when Shay attacked her.

Shit.

It hit me that the concert was tonight. In 5 minutes to be exact.

"That's not what we came to talk about. We want peace and we aren't leaving without it."

"Well how can we have peace with you when you spray painted 'game on' on our car and killed someone?!"

I looked at Peter, wondering if he was thinking what I was thinking. So it wasn't the Argents that set my car on fire…it was someone else. "Wait a second…Your car got spray painted too?" Peter asked her, and I saw Chris out of the corner of my eye raise his eyebrow. "Cut the crap old man," Kate spat, almost right in front of us now. "We know you did it, so I'll tell you what. Game. On." As soon as she got the words out, they all attacked.

Shay P.O.V

I was standing backstage looking for Derek in the crowd.

I didn't see him, or anyone I knew for that matter. Except Tasha of course, who was sitting in the front row. My heart was beating loudly, and I was trying not to have a panic attack. Breathe Shay, I thought, taking deep breaths. Someone touched me on the shoulder, making me jump and turn around. It was only Stiles, who had an alarmed look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…are you alright?"

I nodded, starting to get dizzy when a guy told me I was up after some guy sang a Michael Jackson song. Stiles looked at me concerned, putting a hand on my back. "Hey, it's okay Shay, calm down. Derek will be here soon." He said soothingly, trying to get me to calm down. After a few minutes, I finally felt my heart slow down.

"Better now?"

I nodded slowly, thankful that he was here.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know I can't get a hold of them…Scott is at the police station. They found a body in the woods a few hours ago."

My eyes got wide and I looked at him seriously, "Who's body?" I asked, hoping it wasn't someone I knew. Stiles shrugged, "My dad said it was some drifter guy…him and Scott should be here quickly." I nodded, trying not to think of how that guy died. "Did a werewolf kill him?" I dared to ask, looking at the stage nervously.

"I don't know."

Great, now we have to deal with that problem too. Scott and Stiles dad walked down and sat in the front row right beside Tasha. "Your dad's here." I informed Stiles, nodding to the seats. He looked at me seriously, "Are you gunna be okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure Derek is here somewhere." I think we both knew he wasn't, but I know he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah."

"Break a leg!"

He hit me on the shoulder playfully and ran out to where Scott and his father were sitting.

"You're up Shay!"

I took a deep breath and walked out on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-It's Ya Birthday

Shay P.O.V

I heard everyone come home at about 1:30.

I didn't know what they did, but I didn't really care at that point. Everyone at the concert told me how an amazing player I was, but I could barely hear them over my own thoughts. Stiles had to save me again from having another panic attack. I was brought back to that night many years ago, remembering when I saw the trail of blood right when I walked in the door to my house. What if that happened to Derek? What if history was repeating itself?

Stiles contacted Issac though, and said that they were all fine. That still wasn't enough for me not to be freaking out however.

My phone rang loudly, scaring the crap out of me and making me jump.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Shay!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear to avoid going deaf, and I looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Be quiet Tasha, someone might hear you!" I replied, putting up my hair in a messy bun. "Come on Shay! You always keep your birthday a secret, don't you think it's time to get a new routine?" she pleaded as I walked around the room. I figured that everyone else in the house could hear us, so I tried to be as quiet as I could.

"No, I like my routine."

"Well that sucks, because we're doing something today. Get on your cutest outfit and get to work!"

She hung up and I sighed. I hated celebrating my birthday. Tasha always took me out to a restaurant or something, but I just didn't like the idea of having a party and stuff. I looked through my clothes, deciding on a plaid shirt with my faded jeans and converse. Not wanting to face Derek, I jumped out the window and onto a tree, then got in my truck and drove away.

Tasha P.O.V

This was a sketchy place to live.

I was standing in front of where Shay supposedly lives, looking at the house with fascination. What kind of person lives here? None of the less, I walked towards the door and knocked a few times. The voices that I had heard stopped, and everything was quiet.

"Who is it?"

"Tasha, I'm Shay's friend."

The door opened and there stood a guy that looked about in his 30's.

"Hi…"

"Hello…"

He turned around and called for Derek, and I couldn't help but smile. Him and Shay were a really cute couple, I thought. He looked at me weird and stood beside the other guy, "What do you want?" Derek asked grumpily. I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips, "I want to throw a birthday party for Shay, and _you're _gunna help me." it wasn't a question, I was demanding that he helped me.

"You owe her that much."

His face changed then, got a little softer as he looked over at the attractive man right next to him. If the rest of the guys that lived here were this hot, I wanna move in.

"What do we have to do?"

I smiled and walked inside the house.

Derek P.O.V

Besides the Argent fight I had to worry about, the dead body found in the woods, now I had to patch things up with Shay.

It was a weird thing. I didn't even know a lot about her, yet I had somehow managed to hurt her. I knew how much it meant to her that I was at her piano thing, since I was the one that got her to keep playing and signed her up for the concert. This was the way I could repay her…and with the present I had bought her without even knowing it was her birthday.

"Shay likes the color purple, she likes panda bears, coffee, but not the vanilla kind, chocolate, faded jeans, converse-"

"Why should we help you throw her a party?"

Tasha looked at Ericka, who was walking around the room watching us. "What's in it for me?" she asked snottily. I think I liked her better when she was an insecure little human. I glared at her, "Because it's a nice thing to do for someone who's nice to everyone, including you." I said spit back. That shut her up and she leaned against the wall, quiet now. "Won't she think this is kinda weird since we've only known her for like a week?" Issac asked. It did seem a little strange that we were throwing her a party and we've only known her for a while.

"Probably."

"Does she know we're throwing her a party?"

"Nope."

Issac glanced over at me, I just shrugged and looked at Tasha. "Is she gunna be pissed when she finds out?" I asked, and she grinned and me and nodded.

"Definitely."

Shay P.O.V

I managed to smile for the rest of the day.

But not as much as I usually do, since Tasha wasn't even there. They said she took a day off or something, which made me sad since it was my birthday. I got off work and decided to walk around town for a while, to get my mind off of things. I hoped I did good on that test I took, if I didn't get at least 85% of them right, I could pretty much say goodbye to medical school. I know, I'm only a sophomore, why should I be worried about that? Well I'm worried. Worried I won't get in and then I'll end up like my dad.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting beside me on the bench I was sitting on.

The guy had really bright blue eyes, kinda like mine, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back, but honestly I was pretty creeped out. "You're one of Allison's friends right?" I felt my heart speed up a little bit, and I nodded at him. "I'm her dad, Chris." He held out his hand and I shook it, still creeped out. "You're name's Shay right? The really super smart kid?" He smiled, I nodded and tried to look for anything to get me out of this situation.

If he was Allison's father, he was most likely trying to kill the pack, which included me. Why did Allison tell him about me? I was nothing special, I wasn't a threat. "That's me." I said, trying not to sound like I was nervous. I really needed to work on that. "You must know Derek Hale then, right? Every smart could should know to stay away from him. He's a dangerous guy." He said, looking out into the street. I watched him closely, making sure he wasn't going to pull out a knife or anything.

"Yeah, I've seen him around."

I think I sounded pretty convincing, and Chris looked over at me curiously. He still had that creepy smile on his face, which was really starting to scare me. "Ya know Shay, I used to be a smart kid too. Then my father got me into the family business." So werewolf hunting runs in their family, I thought, thinking of Allison. "Then I had to drop school all together to protect my family, since my father was injured by some kind of monster." He added, looking over at me.

"Do you know what that monster was?"

"Uhh a mountain lion? I've heard there's a lot around these parts."

He smiled and shook his head at me.

"It was a Hale."

I looked at my watch and stood up. "I'm sorry, I've got to go to a birthday party!" I said, faking a smile at him. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Argent." I said, shaking his hand politely. He smiled and nodded his head, "Nice to meet you too." I started to walk away quickly, ready to get out of his sight, but he stopped me.

"Oh, and happy birthday Shay."

Derek P.O.V

I was really nervous for Shay to come home.

I didn't want her to get mad, even though she said she never gets mad, at us helping Tasha set up a surprise party for her. According to Tasha, she was already depressed that I hadn't come to the concert and she almost had two panic attacks. Stiles and Scott had arrived after they went to the store and bought a cake, even though Tasha said she wouldn't eat it.

Everyone had learned a lot about Shay in the past few hours. She likes panda bears, baseball is her favorite sport…just random facts about her. Tasha obviously had known her for a long time. "Derek, I have to talk to you." she said, motioning me over to the hallway. I cautiously walked over to her, wondering what she wanted.

"Look, I know there's something weird about all you guys. That's not really what I'm worried about, Shay's been around weird people before."

I knew it wasn't a good idea to have Issac jump up to the ceiling to get a balloon that had floated up there.

"I'm worried about Shay getting hurt."

"She's safe with-"

Tasha shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I mean like, dating wise. I don't know if you two have a 'thing' or whatever, but I do know one thing. If you cheat on her, break her heart, or abuse her, I'm going to have to kill you, okay? She doesn't need anymore heartbreak, she's had too much of that already."

I looked at her for a second, knowing she was dead serious. "I'm not going to hurt her, I swear. Trust me, I've been hurt before in more ways than you'll ever know, I understand what it's like." I told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She seemed pretty satisfied with that, so I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm. "One more thing…how old is that guy over there?" she asked, pointing to Peter.

"…Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious."

Before I could think about how weird that was, Stiles shouted that Shay was here. "Get down everybody!" Tasha yelled, crouching down on the ground. Everyone stayed quiet as Shay opened the door and walked into the room, stopping as she heard more heartbeats than usual. But it was too late.

"Surprise!"

A sad, depressed smile showed up on Shay's face, but I don't think anyone else realized it but me. Tasha gave her a big hug around the waist, "Happy Birthday girl!" Shay laughed and looked at the now colorful room with balloons everywhere. "I know you don't like surprises but… I couldn't resist." Tasha added, looking at all of us. "Thanks guys." Shay said smiling, and Stiles handed her a box wrapped up in paper. Not wrapping paper, actual paper, since we didn't exactly have any wrapping paper around.

"You didn't have to get me anything Stiles."

"Well I did soo…just open it so it isn't so awkward."

Shay laughed and we all sat down to watch her. "It's from Scott and I." Stiles added as she unwrapped it. It was kind of like a ring box, and I freaked out for a second, hoping it wasn't. She opened it and inside was a necklace that had a pie sign on it. Shay laughed and turned it over in her hand, "This is awesome Stiles, very original gift for a nerd." Scott pretended to have an offended look on his face, "Hey, I picked it out too!" Stiles shook his head behind him, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks guys."

We all just kind of stood there awkwardly until Tasha said it was cake time.

Shay P.O.V

I was actually a little happy that Tasha threw me a party.

I hadn't had one since I was a little kid, so it was nice to relive the part of my life I actually liked. The cake was really good, I only had a little bite, but still…

I still couldn't believe Stiles and Scott got me something though. I barely even knew them, so I thought I would be weird for them to get me a present. Not that I was complaining or anything. I went outside for some fresh air after a while, sitting on the steps and looking at the stars. I noticed how quiet Derek was, and how he kind of avoided me the whole time.

"Can I come sit by you?"

"Sure."

Speaking of Derek…

He sat down beside me and smiled a little. "Are you having a good birthday?" he asked, and I shrugged. I didn't really have much to compare it too. "Surprisingly, I am." I answered, smiling weakly. Derek half smiled and looked up at the stars. It wasn't really an awkward silence, thank goodness, but it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Derek lead me back inside to a hallway I didn't know existed. He stood by a door and looked at me very seriously.

"This is my apology."

He opened the door, and there sat a brand new piano.

My mouth dropped open as I walked towards it, not wanting to touch it and mess the shinyness of it. "Derek…" I said quietly, staring at the piano. I hadn't seen a piano like this in a long time. I looked back at him, tears almost in my eyes. "How much did this cost?" I asked, not wanting him to go bankrupt because he bought me a piano. He shook his head and smiled, "Not too much, not too little." Was all he said.

I just stared at Derek for the longest time, not sure what to think.

"I'm sorry for missing the concert Shay. I know it meant-"

I stopped him by hugging him tightly around his upper torso. It seemed like I had hugged him a lot lately, but I didn't care. "Apology accepted Derek." I said, laughing a bit. No one had _ever_ did something like that for me. Ever. I pulled back and smiled up at him, forgetting about the concert incident completely.

"Happy Birthday Shay."

Chris Argent P.O.V

"She's different, we already know that…but what is it that makes her different?"

The old woman just smiled at me and continued to look through the scrapbook. "You just have to look in between the lines." She said, handing me a picture.

There was a little girl standing by her mother and grandmother, and I guess the girl was Shay.

"Why would this help me?"

"You see the old lady in that picture? Her name was Elizabeth Krolly."

"So?"

The old woman smiled and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands.

"Do you know what Krolly means in French?"

"No."

"It means _witch_."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Why is it always fire?

Scott P.O.V

"She didn't tell them!"

I was arguing with Derek about Allison. There was no way she would tell her family about us…was there? she had always been there for us, always trying to help out. Derek shook his head at me angrily, "Scott, listen to me! There is no other way that they would know all of our plans! She told them and you know it." he said, pacing around the room angrily. But…Allison was my girlfriend, there was no way she could something like that…she loves me.

"I'll ask her about it."

"She's not going to tell you the truth Scott! Don't you get it? She's using you to get to the pack!"

A part of me knew he was right, but a part of me didn't want to hear it. I refused to believe that Allison, the girl I was in love with, was on the bad guy's side. Not until I had proof. I shook my head at Derek, "You can't prove that." I said back, making him even angrier. He didn't even say anything this time, he just hit the wall and walked out of the room.

Shay P.O.V

I was listening on Scott and Derek's conversation.

So Derek thought Allison was telling her family our plans, but Scott didn't want to hear it. I wouldn't believe it either if the guy I was in love with was supposedly a bad guy. Derek stormed out of the room, leaving Scott all by himself. I wondered if Allison actually was a spy for her family. That would explain the bad feeling I get whenever I see her. I wondered why I felt stuff like that when I'm around people. It's like I know if there is something dark about them.

I wonder a lot of things.

I'll just go figure it out myself, I thought, walking out of the house and towards my truck. Since her father has such an interest in me, maybe I could just go over to her house and have a girl talk with her. Of course it wouldn't really be a girl talk since I'd ask her if she was a spy but…

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison! It's Shay!"

"Oh-uh-hi!"

"I was wondering if I could come over for a while, I have to talk to you about a guy."

Allison seemed to get excited when I said the word boy.

"Okay!"

"I'll be there in a few."

There house wasn't at all like I expected. I thought there would be like, knives and heads of werewolves on their walls or something. But it was just a normal house, with normal stuff in it. I heard footsteps come down the stairs, and I hoped it was Allison so I wouldn't have to have another awkward confrontation with her dad. It was Allison, and she dragged me up to her room and closed the door, which made me a little nervous.

"So who's this guy?"

After I made up a 30 minute long story about this guy that I had fallen in love with over the summer, but cheated on me when we got back to school, Allison started giving me a list of songs that would apparently "help" me. I wasn't really listening to her though…I was listening to Kate and Chris's conversation downstairs. They were talking about what happened the night of the concert.

No one had told me that a fight had broken out and some people ended up dead on the hunter's side.

Allison hit me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Are you listening?"

"Of course! Do you think you could write those down for me while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure! It's right at the end of the hall."

I walked down the hallway and went past the bathroom, following the smell of Kate's hair. I had walked into her room, and I immediately started looking for anything that would give me proof that Allison was their spy, but making sure I put everything back to where it was. After looking for a few minutes, I found a piece of paper that said:

S_cott and Stiles talked about their plan for peace._

_There's a new girl in their pack, but she looks harmless._

_Lydia stays clear of the others as usual._

I didn't know if it was in Allison's handwriting or not, but I shoved it in my pocket just in case. Footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts, and I quickly hid under the bed as the door opened. I bit my lip nervously, hoping I wasn't discovered. Kate would probably kill me as soon as she saw it was me, since I did beat the crap out of her once. I saw her heels stop, and I made sure I was as still as I could be. I let out a breath as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Allison?"

I walked back to the room and grabbed my backpack. "I've got an emergency at work, I gotta get going. Thanks for the girl talk!" I said as she handed me the list of songs. She smiled and nodded, "No problem. See you tomorrow." I smiled and headed downstairs quickly. I almost ran over her father, who was just walking past the end of the staircase.

"Woah, going somewhere?"

"Emergency at work."

I had answered too quickly, and I tried to play it off by smiling and walking towards the door. I was really eager to get out of that house. He smiled back and opened the door for me, and I walked out of the house as quickly as I could. I could see him still watching me from inside the house, so I walked even faster to my truck.

Who would have ever thought I would be going through someone's house to see if they were a spy?

I sure didn't see it coming. As I was driving back to Derek's house, I realized how different my life had been since I got the bite. Everything had been a blur, I could barely keep up with school as it is, and now I have to worry about a family killing all of us? If you would have told me this a few months ago, I would have never believed you.

"Someone help me!"

I slammed on the brakes of the truck and froze, hearing someone calling for help a few blocks away. I u-turned and sped around the corner, dodging the cars coming at me. There was a house on fire at the end of the street, with a woman standing outside screaming for anyone to help her. She said something about her baby when I pulled up in my truck.

"What's wrong?"

Her house is on fire, that's what's wrong you idiot, I told myself. She looked at me with horror and tears in her eyes, "My baby's in there! I couldn't get to him!" Before she could say anything else, I ran inside the house. There was fire everywhere; on the steps, on the ceiling, on the floor. I heard the baby crying, and it broke my heart to hear it.

Without thinking, I sprinted up the stairs to find the baby.

I felt my flesh burning as the fire reached up and grabbed my leg, causing me to fall. I ignored the pain and busted down the door where the crying was coming from. The cradle was also on fire, so I covered up the baby's face and held him close to me. I could feel his little heartbeat beating quicker than a baby's should, and I knew I had to get him out of here.

The window, I quickly thought, seeing that it was the only thing that wasn't on fire in the room. I kicked the glass out as much as could, and I felt the blistering pain hit my back. Again I ignored it and started to climb out the window.

That was when I heard the screaming.

It was a little girl scream, and it was coming from the room next to the baby's. I could not catch a break. I knew I had to save her too, but I didn't know if I could save them both a_nd _myself. I took the chance though, and started to bust a hole in the wall. After a few seconds of beating on it, I finally made a hole big enough for me to fit through.

The baby was starting to cough, so I ripped off some of my sleeve and put it over his mouth. "Hello?" I yelled out, hoping the child would start screaming again so I knew where she was. I couldn't hear her heartbeat, and for a second I feared that she was dead and I had doomed the baby's life and mine. But then I heard her scream again, and it sounded like it was coming from the corner of the room. This room wasn't on fire as bad as the last one, so it was a little bit easier to find her.

She was crying and screaming her head off when I found her.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

She didn't respond, just kept crying and covering her face up. I took off my jacket with one arm and instructed her to cover her face with it. The heat was blazing higher, and it felt like my skin was going to be peeled off of my body. I was sweating terribly, but I shrugged it off, knowing that I had to get the kids out of there _now. _

My heart dropped when I saw that the hole that lead to the other room was engulfed in flames.

There was a window on the other side of the room I noticed, but it was on fire, just like almost everything else in this room. Making a choice in my head, I tucked the baby in my shirt and held the small girl as close as I could to my body, and ran towards the window. Burning glass fell onto my skin, burning the flesh as I soared out the burning house.

The thought occurred to me that there was probably people watching us, so I couldn't land on my feet as I had planned out. With that in mind, I turned my back to the ground, holding the crying children to my chest, and nailed the ground. I heard bones snapping and people screaming, and someone took the children from my arms. Besides the agonizing pain from the burning glass imbedded in my skin, my vision was blurry and I could no longer hear anything.

I felt someone lift me up in their arms, and I felt as if I had been in these arms before.

The last thing I remember thinking was;

At least I saved the kids.

**So….i was bawling the entire episode last night…especially when Derek left: ( this show is literally my life now, I don't know what I'm going to do without it! School starts soon…I guess I'll just have to stare at pictures of Tyler, Dylan and Tyler to stay sane. Haha hope you're enjoying the story!: )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Stay

Derek P.O.V

"Hello?"

"Derek, we're coming over, get a cold bath ready."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Scott hung up and I ran upstairs to get the bath ready. What happened? I thought to myself as I poured ice into the cold bathtub. Cora had convinced me to get it a while ago so she wouldn't smell bad. I paced around the room, wondering what was wrong and why they needed a freezing cold bath. I got my answer when Scott and Stiles ran into the room holding a burned body in their hands.

The body belonged to Shay.

"Get her in!"

"With her clothes on?"

Cora came running into the room, telling us all to get out. We reluctantly went of the room and shut the door while Cora undressed Shay. "What happened?!" I asked Scott angrily, wondering why fire always came back to haunt me. "Scott and I were driving by when we noticed Shay jumping out a window of a burning house with two kids in her arms." Stiles said, having a grave look on his face. "Why was she even at that house?" I asked, barley able to control the anger rising inside me. Why would she do something so stupid?!

"I don't know, alright?"

I paced back and forth, waiting for Cora to tell us we could come back in. As soon as the charcoaled door opened, I ran inside to where Shay was laying in the tub. Cora had put bubbles in the tub so we couldn't see anything except her head. She was still unconscious, so she couldn't tell us her side of the story yet. Why was she even in town? Did she just happen to be driving by when the house caught fire? I had so many questions, but only one kept popping up in my brain.

"How bad is she?"

"It looked pretty bad to me…but it should start healing soon, right?"

I didn't have an answer for him. When Peter was burned, his face didn't heal for 6 years. That fact fresh in my mind, I took one of Shay's arms out of the water to inspect the burns. The fire had burned through the first layer of her skin and a little of the second. Cora looked away, not being able to stand looking at it. It was even hard for me to look at it, since it brought but such terrible, horrifying memories.

"We need more ice."

Scott ran out of the room and I heard him jump into Stiles's jeep and drive away. Stiles approached me with a disappointed look on his face. "Derek, about that body they found in the woods…" he started, catching my attention. I looked up at him seriously, "What about it? How did they die?" I asked, eager to know more about this mysterious killing. Stiles sat down in the chair in the corner, apparently getting ready to say something bad.

"They don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Anything. They don't know who he was, or how he died."

I stared at him for a second, thinking he was joking. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, shaking my head in frustration. We didn't know what we were dealing with here; another werewolf, a hunter, or if it was just a random killing by a human. "But there was something I noticed when I snuck in to see the body," Stiles started, standing up again. "The guy had a tattoo on his neck of some kind of symbol, it was like a, uh, a infinity sign with a star in the middle. I've never seen anything like it before."

Infinity sign with a star in the middle? I thought, never recognizing anything like it either. "What does it mean?" I asked, hoping he had some kind of clue. Stiles shook his head though, "No, but I'll do some research after I know Shay's okay." He had a sad look on his face when he looked over at Shay.

"Do you really think she's gunna be okay Derek?"

"I don't know."

Why did I care so much? I know she's part of my pack and everything but…I never felt _this _concerned about my old pack when they got hurt. Maybe Cora was right…maybe I did like Shay. I shook my head at myself again. When has any of my relationships worked out? Paige…Kate…someone always ends up getting hurt, and it's usually me. I guess love just isn't something I was meant to do.

Stiles and I sat in silence for a while, both stuck in our own little world. I stared at Shay's sleeping face for a long time, wondering if she would ever wake up again. Scott came with more ice, but by then it was getting late, so I sent them home. "I'll call you when she wakes up." I told them, watching as they drove away.

When I got back into the room, Shay was waking up.

"Shay?"

Her eyes opened wide and she frantically looked around the room, panic in her face. "It's okay, you're home." I said calmly, taking her hand in mine. I thought we agreed no relationships? My mind asked me. Shay looked over at me for a second, then looked at the bathtub she was in. "What happened?" she asked, and I managed to smile a little.**(The song Stay starts to play)**

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Shay smiled smally, leaning her head back on the tub. "The last thing I remember was jumping out the window with those kids…" she started, trying to recover her memories of the past hours. "What were you doing there anyways?" I asked, desperate for some answers. Shay's eyes got wide and she sat up a little further in the tub, "I was getting proof for Scott that Allison was a spy! I had it right in my hands and then…" She trailed off, and I leaned closer to her.

"Then what?"

"I heard a woman screaming. Screaming that her children were still stuck in her burning house. I drove to where I heard it coming from, and got inside to get the kids. I found them both, but I didn't have a way out unless I jumped out of the window. So that's what I did…and I don't remember anything else."

Shay must have noticed her burns then, because she got this sick look on her usually tan face, and put her arm but into the icy water. Shay didn't even know these people, but yet she still helped them. She heard the desperate screams of desperation, and saved all their lives. I looked over at Shay, staring at her for a few moments, just trying to take it in.

"So you saved some kids from a burning house and you didn't even know them?"

"I know, I'm stupid, right?"

I shook my head immediately, "No, it's not Shay. It might be crazy, but it isn't stupid. That was really something though Shay…no one else in my pack would have did that. Except maybe Scott." Shay smiled a little, looking away from my piercing eyes. Hers happened to be very blood-shot and red, but they were still beautiful. After a short awkward silence, I nodded at her burns, "How bad do they hurt?"I asked her.

"I've had worse pain."

That didn't sound like they felt any better, so I poured a little more ice into the bath.

"By the way, I didn't undress you, Cora did, in case you were wondering."

Shay laughed, "Yeah, I kinda figured that." she replied, pulling her arms out of the water. She winced in pain when she did so, and I happened to notice a scar on her collarbone. When she realized I had saw it, she put her hands back in the water. "Shay, can I ask you something?" I asked, pulling my chair closer to her. She nodded, although it looked like that caused her pain.

"Do you know what an infinity sign with a star in the middle of it means?"

I don't think I have ever seen a face go so pale so fast. Shay stared at me with a freaked out look in her eyes, "H-How did you know about that?" she asked, and I sat up a little straighter in my chair. Shay had my full attention now, "Do you know what it means?" I asked her. She shook her head, but then pulled back her hair so I could see her neck.

"No…but I have one."

I walked over and touched the small, infinity sign with the star in the middle tattoo.

This doesn't make any sense, I thought, studying the tattoo on Shay's neck. What did it mean? Why did that man who was killed have the same one? While I was thinking I brushed against Shay's neck lightly. Now, I couldn't tell you if I did this on purpose or if it was an accident…but I was hoping that Shay thought it was on purpose. As I walked back to my chair, I saw Shay blush a little and start to pay with her hair nervously.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad our my burns?"

I stopped and looked at her for a second, knowing that in the back of her mind she was thinking of the fire that killed my family. Fire was just a thing I could not escape. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from it, it always came back to torture me. "You won't have terrible scars if that's what you're asking." I responded, giving her a little smile. Shay gave me a little smile back, and investigated her burns on her right arm.

"Derek…how do you survive?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you get through every day without thinking about them?"

"I think about them…every time I look at the walls I think about them. It gets easier with time, I think…but it never really goes away. Just when you think you finally got rid of that darkness in your heart…something triggers it again and you're just…"

"Stuck?"

"You're stuck."

Shay looked at me with an understanding look on her face. Why was it so easy to talk to her? I could never talk to anyone else like that. Except maybe Cora. Defiantly not Peter. Maybe when I was younger I could talk to him like that…but not so much anymore.

"Maybe we can get rid of it together."

I smiled at the girl with the burns, not only on her skin, but in her heart as well.

"Maybe we can."

Stiles P.O.V

"Come on…"

Every single website I clicked on that explained the sign I had found on the man's body, was either blocked or deleted. This one was being very slow, so I went back and clicked on another one. I almost jumped out of my seat when the site actually loaded, and the big block letters were starting to form.

Then the screen went black.

"Oh come on!"

Old Creepy Grandma P.O.V

"Oh come on!"

I smiled when the boy yelled at his computer, hitting something over on his desk afterwards. They didn't need to find out yet. I had to wait for the right time to tell her, or else everything would be ruined. I would have killed that stupid witch boy in the woods for nothing. Everything was set in motion. Shay had saved the children from the fire, just like we planned, and had gotten hurt along the way. She would heal in no time, this I knew, but there would be a permanent scar that she would not see until her powers are activated.

I covered up the cut wire that I had cut with some leaves, smiling as I walked into the darkness.

**Sorry sorry sorry, I know this was a boring chapter. I had volleyball practice so I got home a little late:/ it will get more interesting,I promise: ) Review and favorite: )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9-Stay

Derek P.O.V

"Hello?"

"Derek, we're coming over, get a cold bath ready."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Scott hung up and I ran upstairs to get the bath ready. What happened? I thought to myself as I poured ice into the cold bathtub. Cora had convinced me to get it a while ago so she wouldn't smell bad. I paced around the room, wondering what was wrong and why they needed a freezing cold bath. I got my answer when Scott and Stiles ran into the room holding a burned body in their hands.

The body belonged to Shay.

"Get her in!"

"With her clothes on?"

Cora came running into the room, telling us all to get out. We reluctantly went of the room and shut the door while Cora undressed Shay. "What happened?!" I asked Scott angrily, wondering why fire always came back to haunt me. "Scott and I were driving by when we noticed Shay jumping out a window of a burning house with two kids in her arms." Stiles said, having a grave look on his face. "Why was she even at that house?" I asked, barley able to control the anger rising inside me. Why would she do something so stupid?!

"I don't know, alright?"

I paced back and forth, waiting for Cora to tell us we could come back in. As soon as the charcoaled door opened, I ran inside to where Shay was laying in the tub. Cora had put bubbles in the tub so we couldn't see anything except her head. She was still unconscious, so she couldn't tell us her side of the story yet. Why was she even in town? Did she just happen to be driving by when the house caught fire? I had so many questions, but only one kept popping up in my brain.

"How bad is she?"

"It looked pretty bad to me…but it should start healing soon, right?"

I didn't have an answer for him. When Peter was burned, his face didn't heal for 6 years. That fact fresh in my mind, I took one of Shay's arms out of the water to inspect the burns. The fire had burned through the first layer of her skin and a little of the second. Cora looked away, not being able to stand looking at it. It was even hard for me to look at it, since it brought but such terrible, horrifying memories.

"We need more ice."

Scott ran out of the room and I heard him jump into Stiles's jeep and drive away. Stiles approached me with a disappointed look on his face. "Derek, about that body they found in the woods…" he started, catching my attention. I looked up at him seriously, "What about it? How did they die?" I asked, eager to know more about this mysterious killing. Stiles sat down in the chair in the corner, apparently getting ready to say something bad.

"They don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Anything. They don't know who he was, or how he died."

I stared at him for a second, thinking he was joking. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, shaking my head in frustration. We didn't know what we were dealing with here; another werewolf, a hunter, or if it was just a random killing by a human. "But there was something I noticed when I snuck in to see the body," Stiles started, standing up again. "The guy had a tattoo on his neck of some kind of symbol, it was like a, uh, a infinity sign with a star in the middle. I've never seen anything like it before."

Infinity sign with a star in the middle? I thought, never recognizing anything like it either. "What does it mean?" I asked, hoping he had some kind of clue. Stiles shook his head though, "No, but I'll do some research after I know Shay's okay." He had a sad look on his face when he looked over at Shay.

"Do you really think she's gunna be okay Derek?"

"I don't know."

Why did I care so much? I know she's part of my pack and everything but…I never felt _this _concerned about my old pack when they got hurt. Maybe Cora was right…maybe I did like Shay. I shook my head at myself again. When has any of my relationships worked out? Paige…Kate…someone always ends up getting hurt, and it's usually me. I guess love just isn't something I was meant to do.

Stiles and I sat in silence for a while, both stuck in our own little world. I stared at Shay's sleeping face for a long time, wondering if she would ever wake up again. Scott came with more ice, but by then it was getting late, so I sent them home. "I'll call you when she wakes up." I told them, watching as they drove away.

When I got back into the room, Shay was waking up.

"Shay?"

Her eyes opened wide and she frantically looked around the room, panic in her face. "It's okay, you're home." I said calmly, taking her hand in mine. I thought we agreed no relationships? My mind asked me. Shay looked over at me for a second, then looked at the bathtub she was in. "What happened?" she asked, and I managed to smile a little.**(The song Stay starts to play)**

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Shay smiled smally, leaning her head back on the tub. "The last thing I remember was jumping out the window with those kids…" she started, trying to recover her memories of the past hours. "What were you doing there anyways?" I asked, desperate for some answers. Shay's eyes got wide and she sat up a little further in the tub, "I was getting proof for Scott that Allison was a spy! I had it right in my hands and then…" She trailed off, and I leaned closer to her.

"Then what?"

"I heard a woman screaming. Screaming that her children were still stuck in her burning house. I drove to where I heard it coming from, and got inside to get the kids. I found them both, but I didn't have a way out unless I jumped out of the window. So that's what I did…and I don't remember anything else."

Shay must have noticed her burns then, because she got this sick look on her usually tan face, and put her arm but into the icy water. Shay didn't even know these people, but yet she still helped them. She heard the desperate screams of desperation, and saved all their lives. I looked over at Shay, staring at her for a few moments, just trying to take it in.

"So you saved some kids from a burning house and you didn't even know them?"

"I know, I'm stupid, right?"

I shook my head immediately, "No, it's not Shay. It might be crazy, but it isn't stupid. That was really something though Shay…no one else in my pack would have did that. Except maybe Scott." Shay smiled a little, looking away from my piercing eyes. Hers happened to be very blood-shot and red, but they were still beautiful. After a short awkward silence, I nodded at her burns, "How bad do they hurt?"I asked her.

"I've had worse pain."

That didn't sound like they felt any better, so I poured a little more ice into the bath.

"By the way, I didn't undress you, Cora did, in case you were wondering."

Shay laughed, "Yeah, I kinda figured that." she replied, pulling her arms out of the water. She winced in pain when she did so, and I happened to notice a scar on her collarbone. When she realized I had saw it, she put her hands back in the water. "Shay, can I ask you something?" I asked, pulling my chair closer to her. She nodded, although it looked like that caused her pain.

"Do you know what an infinity sign with a star in the middle of it means?"

I don't think I have ever seen a face go so pale so fast. Shay stared at me with a freaked out look in her eyes, "H-How did you know about that?" she asked, and I sat up a little straighter in my chair. Shay had my full attention now, "Do you know what it means?" I asked her. She shook her head, but then pulled back her hair so I could see her neck.

"No…but I have one."

I walked over and touched the small, infinity sign with the star in the middle tattoo.

This doesn't make any sense, I thought, studying the tattoo on Shay's neck. What did it mean? Why did that man who was killed have the same one? While I was thinking I brushed against Shay's neck lightly. Now, I couldn't tell you if I did this on purpose or if it was an accident…but I was hoping that Shay thought it was on purpose. As I walked back to my chair, I saw Shay blush a little and start to pay with her hair nervously.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad our my burns?"

I stopped and looked at her for a second, knowing that in the back of her mind she was thinking of the fire that killed my family. Fire was just a thing I could not escape. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from it, it always came back to torture me. "You won't have terrible scars if that's what you're asking." I responded, giving her a little smile. Shay gave me a little smile back, and investigated her burns on her right arm.

"Derek…how do you survive?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you get through every day without thinking about them?"

"I think about them…every time I look at the walls I think about them. It gets easier with time, I think…but it never really goes away. Just when you think you finally got rid of that darkness in your heart…something triggers it again and you're just…"

"Stuck?"

"You're stuck."

Shay looked at me with an understanding look on her face. Why was it so easy to talk to her? I could never talk to anyone else like that. Except maybe Cora. Defiantly not Peter. Maybe when I was younger I could talk to him like that…but not so much anymore.

"Maybe we can get rid of it together."

I smiled at the girl with the burns, not only on her skin, but in her heart as well.

"Maybe we can."

Stiles P.O.V

"Come on…"

Every single website I clicked on that explained the sign I had found on the man's body, was either blocked or deleted. This one was being very slow, so I went back and clicked on another one. I almost jumped out of my seat when the site actually loaded, and the big block letters were starting to form.

Then the screen went black.

"Oh come on!"

Old Creepy Grandma P.O.V

"Oh come on!"

I smiled when the boy yelled at his computer, hitting something over on his desk afterwards. They didn't need to find out yet. I had to wait for the right time to tell her, or else everything would be ruined. I would have killed that stupid witch boy in the woods for nothing. Everything was set in motion. Shay had saved the children from the fire, just like we planned, and had gotten hurt along the way. She would heal in no time, this I knew, but there would be a permanent scar that she would not see until her powers are activated.

I covered up the cut wire that I had cut with some leaves, smiling as I walked into the darkness.

**Sorry sorry sorry, I know this was a boring chapter. I had volleyball practice so I got home a little late:/ it will get more interesting,I promise: ) Review and favorite: )**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-#familyprobs

Derek P.O.V

Shay's truck wasn't starting.

She had gotten off work early to try to work on it, but she still hadn't gotten it running yet. I watched as she hit a few things to try to get the engine roaring. Does she really think that will help? I asked myself, walking outside to see if I could help. Shay had now leaned on the truck engine with her stomach trying to reach something, and I had to admit, I liked the view.

"Need some help?"

Shay smiled and put her feet back on the ground, wiping her hands off. "Please!" I smiled and took a look at her engine, seeing what the problem was immediately. "By the way, have you talked to your dad lately?" I asked her, curious to see if she had cut off all contact with him since she moved in. Shay shook her head, "No, I haven't…I don't think he really even noticed I left." she informed me, watching me tighten one of her bolts.

"Try it now."

Shay went back and started her truck, smiling at me when the engine started.

"Thanks Derek."

"You're welcome."

We kinda just stood there looking around for a few seconds. It wasn't really awkward, we just didn't know what to say. "Can you drop me off somewhere?" I asked her politely. Shay nodded and we jumped in her truck and drove towards town. "So Derek, how's life?" she asked me. How was life? I thought, wondering how to respond to that. Besides the fact that there is hunters trying to slaughter us, it was okay.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

I half smiled and looked out the window. No one had ever asked how my life was, so I didn't have a good response. "I don't usually get asked that." I informed her, looking back at her. Shay smiled, "Well I'm going to ask you that every day, so get used to it." I laughed as she pulled into the school parking lot. I guess I hadn't really told her where I wanted to be dropped off so she just went here. I didn't have any place to go anyway, I just wanted an excuse to drive with her.

"How's your life going? Don't you just love people always trying to kill you?"

Shay laughed and we both got out of the car as we continued talking. "That's my favorite part!" Shay joked, "I especially love the super strength and speed." Those were one of my favorite things about being a werewolf. Stronger than everyone else, faster than anyone else, better than everyone else. Not trying to be vain or anything but…werewolves are undefeatable.

Shay stopped talking and looked at someone who was walking towards the truck.

It turned out to be Stiles, and I got a sad feeling from him.

"What happened Stiles?"

"Well Scott just broke up with Allison and went home."

This was good news to me, but apparently to no one else. Shay shook her head and got a sad look on her face, "I wish it could have ended a different way." She said, Stiles nodding in agreement. They both looked at me to see my reaction. I probably didn't want to say 'good riddance' to them, but that's what I was thinking. "At least we figured out who the spy was." I said, trying to get them to see the bright side in this.

"True."

"What now?"

"We know they're most likely going to strike soon, so we'll need to be prepared."

They both nodded at me in agreement, and before Stiles could walk away, I grabbed him and pulled him aside. "Did you find anything out about the symbol?" I whispered to him quietly. I didn't want Shay to panic if it was something bad. Stiles shook his head, "No, right as I was about to figure out what it meant my computer crashed or something." I sighed and started to walk back to Shay.

"Just find out what it means, okay?"

"Gotcha Derek."

When I turned around to face Shay, she had a sick look on her face. I approached her with a worried look on my face, "Shay, what's wrong?" I asked her. She had her phone in her hand, gripping it tightly with her small hands. "The hospital just called me…my dad overdosed on drugs." Shay informed me, leaning against the truck. This wasn't something she needed to happen right now. There were hunter's most likely everywhere that could kill her in an instant.

"You have to go to the hospital."

Seeing the Argent's car drive up, I quickly got her in the truck and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Hold on."

I whipped the old truck around, the Argents following us close behind. I took a sharp left and sped around the cars ahead of us, the honking noise causing me to swerve into the wrong direction. Shay grabbed the steering wheel and turned us back onto the right street, and the Argents had gone straight, not being able to slow down fast enough to turn without killing themselves. I took control of the wheel again, checking in the rearview mirror to see if they had come back.

"Jump out when I say, okay?"

Shay nodded as I sped up to the entrance of the hospital.

"Now!"

She opened her door and jumped out, landing hard on the concrete as I slammed on the brakes and put the truck in reverse. Shay ran into the hospital while I went back onto the main road, the Argents finding me again. Kate was driving now, so I knew that she would have no mercy to the other drivers who were probably wondering what the hell was going on right now. I hit the curve on my next turn, almost sending the truck into a flower shop. When I looked back onto the road, my heart sped up a little faster when I saw the semi truck coming right at me.

I slammed on the gas, beating the semi truck out by inches. Kate and the rest of the hunters however, spun into the on-coming traffic, hitting a mini van and crushing the front of their vehicle. To my disappointment, I saw Kate get out with only a few cuts to her forehead. Before I turned away, I saw her glare at me and put up her middle finger.

I laughed and sped down the traffic filled road.

Shay P.O.V

I was sitting in the hotel hospital room when Danny came.

His boyfriend was carrying him, calling for help for a nurse. "Someone help me!" he yelled frustratingly, laying Danny on a stretcher. Seeing that no one was coming, I ran over and studied Danny, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "What happened?" I asked, looking over at Ethan I think his name was. "I don't know!" he said, in total panic mode. "We were just walking when a knife ended up in his stomach!" Danny's breathing was shallow and quick, and he was holding his stomach, which had blood all over it.

"I need to stop the bleeding."

His eyes were dilated and he was having trouble breathing more and more every second. "Someone help!" Ethan yelled, but no one was listening to him. Thinking quickly, I put my hand over the wound, which was worse than I expected. "Danny, I'm gunna sit you up alright?" I said calmly, gently easing his back up so he could breathe a little easier.

"Where does it hurt Danny?"

"My…my…"

Danny's eyes shut and his breathing became quicker, showing signs that he was losing consciousness. "Danny, look at me alright? Keep looking at me." I said, opening his eyes again. He nodded smally and Ethan yelled for help once more, and someone finally came. That someone was Scott's mom, and she rushed towards Danny, looking at me for answers.

"He was stabbed in the stomach about 4 inches deep."

She nodded and a few other nurses ran to her and they hauled Danny into a room. Ethan tried to follow them, but I held him back, knowing he couldn't go in there. "It's okay Ethan, calm down." I said, pushing him back into the waiting room. "What happened e_xactly_?" I asked him when he finally sat down. He shook his head at himself, "I should have seen it coming. They're after Derek so they're after me too." I didn't know what he was talking about, so I didn't say anything.

"The hunter's. It was them. Probably Allison, she can throw knives. I should have-"

"Woah woah wait…how do you know it was the Argents?"

"Cause they're the only ones who know about us…and the only ones who try to kill us all the time."

I shook my head, not agreeing with him. "I don't think that's true," I started, knowing he was looking at me like I was crazy. "There's something else going on here. Derek said that their car got spray painted on it too, and it wasn't us who did it. Someone else knows about us Ethan." I explained, pacing around the room thinking hard.

"Who could it be?"

I shrugged and sat down, thinking how interesting this day was becoming. Ethan excused himself to go call Danny's parents to tell them what had happened, while I stayed in the waiting room. The doctor was still trying to help my dad apparently, and he had been in there for at least 2 hours now. Most teenagers wouldn't even bother coming to the hospital if they had a dad like mine. But I guess I wasn't like most teenagers. I was a werewolf.

"That was amazing."

I jumped at Derek's voice a few feet away from me. I still wasn't great at hearing people approach me, which caused me to jump a lot lately. "That was nothing." I said, referring back to the Danny incident. Derek shook his head and sat down beside me, looking me straight in the eyes. "That wasn't nothing and you know it Shay. If Danny would have went unconscious, he would probably be dead right now." He smiled at me and put his right hand over mine.

"You're going to be a great doctor someday Shay."

That made my heart leap inside, and I smiled big at Derek. That was the best complement anyone could ever give me.

"Thanks Derek, that means a lot."

We smiled at each other for a long time before he stood up and looked at the clock.

"Well I have to go see if Scott's okay…call me and I'll pick you up when you're ready okay?"

"Okay, be careful!"

"Always am!"

We both laughed because we both knew he was never careful. He smiled at me once more, then walked inside the elevator and disappeared.

I hoped he was right. I hoped I was going to be a great doctor one day. As long as I didn't get killed before I went to college, I would probably be pretty successful in life. The elevator dinged open as I slumped back in my chair, discovering how tired I was when I slipped my eyes shut. I hoped my dad was okay so I could go to Derek's house and sleep some more.

My body got this cold feeling and I sat up and opened my eyes, looking around to see if a door had been opened or something. No door or window had been opened, just an old lady standing in the elevator staring at me. But it wasn't just an old lady.

It was my grandma.

And her eyes were glowing purple.

**I had a terrible day. I don't ever wanna see those little bitches I have to play volleyball with ever again. God. **

**Anyway, Derek and Shay! (Sherek) finally kind of admitting their feelings for each other. This whole story sounds so much better in my head…I imagine it as a movie haha: ) Thanks for reading: )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-Witchywolf

Shay P.O.V

What the hell was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

My grandmother smiled and walked over and sat beside me, which made me uncomfortable. I hadn't seen her since I was 4 years old, why would she just show up now? She never approved of my dad, so she wasn't here because he was in the hospital. In fact, she hated my dad. I couldn't really blame her but…

"Well I figured if my granddaughters' father is in the hospital, she needs a place to stay."

"Oh…well I actually-"

"Come on, we'll go now."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me off my feet, surprising me with her strength. I pulled my arm out of her grip and took a few steps back. First of all, her eyes were _purple, _and since when did she have the strength of a werewolf? Thankfully, Mrs. McCall walked over to me and took me aside. I got the feeling something had happened as she looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to my dad?"

"Your dad…he's gone sweetie."

What did she just say? I thought, staring at her for a second. "W-what?" I asked her, wondering if I had heard her right. She sat me down and looked at me seriously, "Shay, did your father get in any fights before he was admitted?" Melissa asked me. I couldn't come up with an answer for her. My mind was spinning as I wondered what I was going to do now. The law wouldn't let me live with Derek unless he was related to me, which I was sure he wasn't, so I would have to live with my creepy grandma. Plus I have all the paper work to fill out-

"Shay?"

"I wasn't home when he overdosed. He might have gotten in a fight I don't know."

"Well you should probably make up a story because the police are coming to question you."

What? I thought, why were the police coming to question me? My dad just died of drug overdose, he wasn't murdered. As soon as that thought ran through my head, I froze, and turned my head towards my grandmother, who was standing a few feet away. "Why am I being questioned?" I asked Melissa, not taking my eyes off of my grandma.

"He has a stab wound in his back we discovered…he didn't die of drug overdosed Shay."

I looked over at Scott's mom, wondering if this was really happening.

"He was murdered."

I snapped my eyes back to my grandmother, who was now sitting beside me, pretending like she was comforting me. I stood up and shook my head at myself as the police walked in. This isn't real, it's just a prank, I told myself as Stiles's dad asked me something I couldn't make out. It was just some of dad's drug buddies messing with me to see how I reacted. I'll just go back to Derek's house and explain what happened, then we'll go scare the crap out of them and have a good laugh.

"Shay, we need you to come down to the station for a while, okay?"

I managed to nod and he put his hand on my back and led me towards the cop car, which was waiting outside.

"Alright Shay, why don't you tell yes where you last saw your father alive?"

I was now sitting in a interview room with Sheriff Stilinski and a few other cops. The mean one was asking me questions, and staring at my chest the whole time. "A few weeks ago." I answered truthfully, staring right back at him. If crime shows had taught me anything, it was to look your prosecutor in the eyes to show that you're not afraid of him. "You haven't been living with him? Why?" he asked, standing up and walking around me.

"Well obviously he's a drug addict so…"

"Who have you been living with? A friend?"

"Yes."

"What friend?"

"Tasha White."

"What's your connection to her?"

"We both work at the hair salon."

He stared at me for a moment, and I stared right back, wanting to get out of this room so I could see Derek and Cora again. I knew they were waiting outside, listening to what was going on inside the room. I felt the worry and anger roll of their bodies, and I wondered what they felt come off of me. "Okay Shay, is your little friend Cora living with your friend too? Because according to the school, she's living with you and your father." He was up in my face now, trying to get me to crack.

"Yes, she's living with us too."

"For a smart girl, you're not good at lying."

I knew what he was doing. Trying to make it sound like he had already solved the case and knew I wasn't staying with Tasha. But I was smarter than him, so I smiled at him and leaned forward. "For a cop, you're not very good at interrogating people." I replied, showing my smart-ass side. A fire lit in his eyes and he started walking around me again, getting madder every second.

"We just want to know what happened to your father Shay. What did you do? Hire someone to kill him for you? He was holding you down so you decided to get rid of him?"

"Nope. He destroyed himself by doing drugs, he got rid of himself."

"Is that a fact?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

He slammed his fist on the table now, his face red with anger. Jeez, I didn't even say anything _that_ bad, did I? "Tell us the truth Shay! You killed him didn't you?!" he yelled at me, and I felt myself grip my hands into a fist. My heart started beating faster as he kept screaming at me, and I felt my head burning.

For the first time in my life, I was angry.

"We already know you did it! Just say it in front of the camera!"

He moved the camera so it was even closer to my face than it already was. My nails dug into my hands, the blood dripping down onto my jeans. "I didn't do anything." I couldn't tell you how I sounded so calm. I honestly do not know how that happened. After him ramming me with more questions for about 5 more minutes, Sheriff Stilinski finally stepped in.

"Nick, her father just died. I think she's had enough questions for one day."

He led me out of the room and out to the main room, where Derek, Cora, Stiles, and Scott were all waiting for me. Derek walked towards me with a caring look on his usually stone face. "Shay…are you alright? Do you wanna go home?" I nodded and he put his arm around me, ready to walk out of the police station.

"Sorry Derek, I can't let you do that."

"What do you mean?"

Stiles looked at his dad confused, "Why can't she go with Derek?" he asked him. His dad's face turned into a frown as he looked at a few papers. "According to witnesses at the hospital, Shay's grandmother is in town. She has to stay with her." Hell no, I thought, my eyes getting big as I looked up at Derek. "I can't go with her, she knows something Derek. She's something!" I said loudly, panic setting in. Derek grabbed my hand with his, trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry Shay, we'll figure something out."

"Can't I stay with Tasha? That's what I told the police guy!"

"I'm sorry Shay. I can't do anything else for you."

I looked up at Derek, fear in my usually bright eyes. He had a pained look in his blueish eyes as he looked down at me, my hand still in his. "You can survive one night Shay, don't worry, we'll keep watch. Everything will be okay." He kissed me on the forehead lightly and hugged me close. "Shay dear, it's time to go." The anger rose in me again as I looked over at my grandmother, who I hadn't notice come inside.

I looked at my friends once more, hoping I would see them again soon. Derek gave me a small smile as I started to walk away, not wanting to let go of his hand. I held his hand until I couldn't reach anymore, and I reluctantly let go. It was like a scene from a movie. My grandma led me out to her fancy car and we drove to an apartment on the outside of town.

"What are you?"

"The question is Shay, what are _you_?"

"I asked you first. I'm not leaving this car until you tell me what you are."

She sighed and looked over at me smiling. "You're just like your mother you know." This lady was really starting to get on my nerves now. I had had enough of people lying to me about things. I could care less that I was like my mother, who happened to be dead. Was I about to be like her in that way also? Is that why she was saying that?

"Your mother was the skipped generation I'm afraid. She was going to tell you when you got home from the piano concert that night."

I froze when she mentioned that night. How did she know about that? She wasn't even at the funeral. What kind of mother doesn't even go to her daughter's funeral?

"Is that why you didn't come to the funeral? Because she wasn't like you?"

My voice choked a little bit, and I looked out the window, trying to control my tears. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster. I had gotten angry for the first time, I was crying in front of my grandmother. What was wrong with me? My grandma smiled at me and nodded her head. Did she just openly admit that she didn't come to her own daughter's funeral because she wasn't a ruthless bitch like her?!

"She wasn't a witch Shay."

"And you are?"

She smiled, looked at a leaf that had flown in through her car window, and suddenly it was on fire. I stared at her for a long time, wondering if this was all a nightmare. A terrible, sad nightmare. It wasn't though, because I reached out and touched the leaf, and felt the pain of the fire. I looked over at her, realizing what she was saying.

"I'm a witch too."

She smiled at me as the fire went out.

Derek P.O.V

"She's coming out."

Scott, Issac and I had been watching the house for a few hours now, and we saw Shay immerge from the house and into her truck, which we had driven here for her. We had to give her some comfort. "I'm going to talk to her." I told them, walking out of the forest and towards Shay, who was now sitting in her truck. "Be careful, we don't know what that old lady is capable of." Issac reminded me.

"Shay?"

Her eyes lit up when she saw me, and she opened the door to her truck and let me inside. "Derek." She said simply, hugging me tightly with her eyes closed. "What happened? Did she hurt you?" I asked Shay. If that little bitch thinks she could just come to this town and hurt our little Shay-

"I'm a witch Derek. That's what the tattoo means."

Well that was unexpected, I thought, looking at her for a second, wondering if I had heard her right. Shay had tears welling up in her crystal eyes, and I hugged her close to my chest comfortingly. "Wow," I started, taking it in that she was a werewolf and a witch. "So you're like a witchywolf?" Shay laughed and wiped a few of her tears away. This must have been a tough day for her. Her father was killed, she found out she's a witch, she got angry for the first time.

"Yes, I'm like a witchywolf."

I smiled at her, proud of the fact that I had gotten her to laugh. "This day sucks." She said, sighing deeply. "Just don't worry about any of that now. You need to get some rest." It wasn't healthy to stay up late thinking of all the things that might happen tomorrow. Trust me, I have did that plenty of times to know what it does to you. Shay nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

I looked down at Shay, now seeing the dark bags she had under her eyes from all the stress. Her face was paler than usual and she looked even skinnier than she was before. I held her fragile little body in my strong arms, letting her cry a few tears into my t-shirt.

"Listen to me okay Shay? We're gunna figure all this out someday. Then everything will go back to normal. You'll be the super smart kid that takes 5 more tests than everybody else just because she wants to get into medical school. I'll be the lonely guy who hangs out with teenagers in the woods all the time. Everything will be okay again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shay managed a smile and peered up at me, the tears now almost gone from her beautiful face. I didn't even kick myself for thinking that this time. Shay was beautiful, even when she was a mental wreck. She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the cheek, giving me this warm feeling inside my chest.

"Thank you Derek."

"You're welcome Shay."

After a few minutes of her lying on my chest, I thought she had finally fallen asleep. I was starting to drift off myself from time to time also, and I didn't know whether to wake her up and leave, or to just leave her in her truck and leave. Something she said woke me up right away though. As I was about to open the truck door, Shay whispered something into my chest quietly.

"I love you Derek."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Monster?

Shay P.O.V

I didn't know how to take it all in.

As I walked through the hallways the next day, I didn't recognize what was going on around me. It's like I was in my own little world; I couldn't hear anyone talking, just my thoughts screaming at me. They kept telling me what to do while another part of me suggested something else. I was going insane. I finally spotted Cora and ran up to her immediately, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you Cora."

"Are you okay?"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded for her to walk with me. "I don't know what to think…or do for that matter." I confessed, remembering that I also had a test today. Great. Just another thing I could add to my list. Cora nodded, "I understand. Maybe you should talk to Derek, he might have some good advice." I smiled at her, surprised she would say that about her brother. That was a good idea though; maybe I should talk to Derek. He's kinda been through something like this before.

"Hey Shay!"

I turned around to see some totally random girl walking towards me with her arms outstretched.

"I'm so sorry about your dad. If you need anything I'll be here."

There are 2 reasons why this creeped me out. Number 1: I had no idea who this girl was. Number 2: I hadn't told anyone besides the pack about my dad, how did she find out? I gave Cora a confused look as the girl walked away from us. "What just happened?" I asked her, and she shrugged and we continued walking. If there was anything I hated more than drinking, it was people saying sorry to me.

A guy whistled at Cora, in which she responded by tripping him when he walked by. I laughed at the expression on her face, she totally looked like Derek when she did that. "Cora, don't you know how much you drive the guys crazy?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I didn't notice." I know it was weird to be thinking about this at such a bad time, but Cora had a natural beauty that any girl would be jealous of. I had noticed all the snotty blondes frown when their boyfriends took a double-take when Cora walked by them.

"Cora, I'm going to give you a makeover tonight."

"You just found out you're a witch, you're father was killed, and you wanna give me a makeover?"

I nodded and she gave me a weird look.

"For a super smart nerd girl, you're pretty insane."

I smiled, not a real smile, but a 'I don't want people feeling sorry for me' smile.

"Shay! Cora!"

We looked behind us to see Stiles running after us. "What's up Stiles?" Cora asked, very un-Cora like. I think I was starting to wear off on her, which made me happy inside. Stiles looked over at me curiously, "Have you discovered any of your witch powers yet?" he whisper asked me. I sighed and shook my head at him. I hadn't even wanted to think about what I could do with my stupid witch powers. To be honest with you, I just wanted to ignore the whole situation. My grandma had surprisingly let me go to school today, but she said she's starting my training today. I was not looking forward to it.

"I don't think I even have any powers."

"That's ridiculous! Of course you have powers!"

"That you can probably use against us."

All of us looked at Ericka, who had been listening on our conversation. She walked over slowly, swinging her hips back and forth like all the other bitches do in this school do. I shook my head at myself shamefully. What was wrong with me? I don't just think things like that! I asked myself, making a confused look on my face. Stiles looked at me weird for a second, but turned his attention back to Ericka.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Her grandmother is going to train her to be a powerful witch, which she can use against us. Who knows, Shay could be brainwashed right now and we wouldn't know it."

They all looked at me, and I wondered if Ericka was right for once. Maybe I was brainwashed. Maybe she was using me for her plan to eliminate Derek's pack. I didn't know anything about her, so I had no clue what to think anymore. She could be super nice, which I highly doubt, or she could be super disgustingly mean. I never knew so much crap could happen when you're a werewolf.

"I don't think so. I mean, if you look at it, her grandma doesn't know anyone here, doesn't have any connections besides Shay. I'm not saying she isn't evil, but it doesn't mean she is either. Let's not blame Shay for this alright? She's a werewolf/witch who's on our side. We have the upper hand."

Everyone seemed satisfied with Stiles's speech except Ericka, who was giving me a dirty look. "Whatever. Just watch your backs." She walked away, and I didn't realize my nails were out until Cora hit my arm, causing them to dig into my side. I jumped in pain and looked at my hand, watching as my nails went back to their normal human selves.

"I can't be here."

Stiles and Cora led me outside quickly, and Cora grabbed my truck keys from my pocket and started the car. "Will you get her homework for her?" I heard Cora ask Stiles. He nodded and leaned in closer to her, whispering something I didn't catch. My breath was becoming heavier, and I felt like my chest was being pushed down. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest, and my hands started shaking uncontrollably, making me start to panic even more than I already was.

Ericka was right. I was being used against Derek and the others, this was all part of my grandmother's plan. I was a danger to everyone. I got mad easily, I didn't know whether or not my powers would switch on at anytime, and I was spiraling out of control. What would my mother think of the monster I had become? She wouldn't be proud of me like I hoped she would be if she was watching me from the skies. She would shun me, just like my father had. Everyone would hate me.

"_You killed them all! You monster!"_ _Derek yelled at me, covered in blood as he held the bodies of Stiles, Scott, Ericka, Issac, Boyd and Cora. "I'm sorry!" I cried back, tears of blackness running down my now charcoaled colored face. Blood dripped from Derek's chest, falling into the pool of dead bodies. I had done this. I destroyed them all. He came at me, and I felt myself slash out at him, cutting his throat wide open. Black, soulless blood poured all over my face as Derek fell to the floor. "Derek!" I leaned down, cradling his head in my hands._

"_Shay…why did you do this to us? I thought you loved me…"_

"_I do Derek!"_

"_No you don't…you're a monster."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_You monster!"_

"_NO!"_

"Shay!"

My eyes burst open and I saw a muscular, dark-haired man standing over me.

"D-Derek?"

Everything was spinning around, and I had trouble focusing on anything. My chest was still throbbing terribly, and my hands still shaking as they were before. Cora was standing over my left side, and Peter on the other. I didn't kill them, I rejoiced in my head. It was just a dream, everything was okay, no one got hurt!

"Shay, look at me. Breathe Shay, deep breaths!"

I closed my eyes once more, terrified that I would fall back into a terrible nightmare. I didn't thankfully, and all I saw was blackness, which felt almost as bad as the nightmare had. "I'm a monster." I whispered, opening my eyes. My body was totally frozen now, and I only felt Derek squeezing my hand tightly.

"No, no you're not Shay. You just had a bad dream."

"W-What happened? I was in the truck…then…"

"Shhh." Derek said, brushing the hair off my face. I could see everything clearly now, I noticed this when I saw Derek's shining blue eyes. "We think you had a panic attack. You went into shock and must have had a dream." He said quietly, sitting me up slowly. Derek Hale. I remembered him…his family was killed in a fire, a fire that Kate Argent had set, but his sister, Cora, had survived somehow. So did his uncle, Peter, I thought, very thankful I still had my memory.

I was different.

I felt different.

"Shay? Are you alright?"

"I feel…different…Derek, what happened to me?"

Derek looked at Cora, then at Peter. "I…I don't know." He answered, rubbing his eyes with his smooth hands. For a big guy, you wouldn't expect him to have such soft hands. (fact number one of Derek Hale) It hit me when I looked at Cora. We had been talking to Stiles before this happened…he was talking about my powers, how I had to have powers since I was a witch.

"The powers of a witch begin when they are in the most stress."

"What?"

I didn't know where it came from, all I knew was that I had activated my powers unknowingly.

"I'm a witch now Derek."

Derek stared at me for the longest time before saying anything.

"Are you sure? How do you feel?"

I shrugged, standing up shakily. "I feel…stronger." I answered, looking at the chair in the corner of the room. Before anyone could react, the chair flew across the room, almost hitting Peter. He ducked and laid on the ground, looking up at me. "Yeah, she's a witch alright." Cora walked towards me, a shocked look on her face.

"Look at her eyes Derek."

I was confused now, and Derek walked over to me, looking deep into my usually blue eyes. His eyes said it all. There was something wrong. Something wasn't right. "What is it Derek?" I asked him seriously. Derek didn't react at first, than hugged me. Why was he hugging me? Not that I was complaining or anything but it was just a weird thing to do at the time.

"Shay. Do you know what kind of witch you are?"

My heart beat sped up as I looked at his serious face, preparing myself for a terrible answer. I thought he was going to say Monster, but that wasn't it at all.

"You're a Prestian Witch."

"A what?"

Peter stepped in and stared at me, although I'm not sure what expression was on his face.

"In other words…the betrayer witch."

Stiles P.O.V

Cora told me to come over as soon as possible.

I drove over there with my jeep as quick as I could, wondering what was wrong. Was she hurt? Had something happened to her? I asked myself as I ran up to the house. Not bothering to knock on the door, I walked inside to see Cora sitting on the couch. "Cora, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing makeup. Cora usually didn't wear makeup, she was beautiful without it. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but Scott…but I really liked Cora, even if she was sometimes merciful and ruthless. "Wow…you look…amazing!" I said, smiling at her a little. I didn't know if she would be insulted or happy that I had complemented her.

To my surprise, Cora blushed.

"Thanks…I know it doesn't look that good, I did it myself since Shay couldn't."

"Yeah, why did you call me over here? Is she alright?"

"No, she's not Stiles."

What was she talking about? I asked myself. Shay was always alright, even if her life was probably about to get considerably worse. She was always a happy person! I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed deeply.

"She…her powers came today."

"Sweet!"

"Not sweet. She went into shock and woke up a totally different person."

"Ohh…what do you mean different?"

"She's just…more powerful I guess…there's something else too Stiles. She isn't just a witch."

Wow, this woman has a lot of issues, I thought, thinking of Shay.

"She's a certain kind of witch…a betrayer witch Peter called it."

That made my heart stop for a second.

We had just discussed this at the school, the betrayal and stuff. Ericka had said to watch our backs; I wonder how she knew something like this would happen. This isn't possible, I thought to myself. The guy in the woods couldn't have been a witch like her, sure he had the same tattoo, but he hadn't betrayed anyone in his whole life. Trust me, I checked.

"That…can't be right…"

Cora looked like she didn't want to believe it either, and she touched my arm gently, sending chills down my spine.

"Shay will end up betraying someone Stiles…and I have a feeling it's someone who's been betrayed before."

I knew who she was talking about before she even finished her sentence.

"Derek."

S**orry sorry sorry this chapter was so boring! I had a really bad day, even though it was Dylan's 22****nd**** birthday today! (I stayed up till 12 to be the first person to wish him a happy birthday) I just wasn't really feeling it today:/ Sorry: ( **

**Btw, there are apparently people that are trying to get fanfiction banned! Go to…**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF **

**and sign the petition to help stop those people!**

**PLEASE! We need over 100,000 people to sign it so we can keep our fanfiction! There is about 82,000 signed right now! Please help save our fanfiction: (**

**Thank yo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Like Me

Derek P.O.V

"Derek, there's someone at the door for you."

I walked to the doorway where Peter was standing with a grim look his face. "Our little friend." He said, nodding to Chris Argent in the doorway. What was he doing here? I sure didn't invite him. "What do you want?" I asked harshly, not in the mood for them to be bothering us. Peter and I had been trying to find out stuff about witchcraft all day long to help Shay.

"Trust me, I don't wanna be here either."

"Then why are you?"

"That woman that Shay is staying with. I don't think you can trust her."

I raised an eyebrow at our enemy, wondering how he knew this. "How would you know? You already have a psychotic bitch on your side to do your dirty work." Words cannot describe how much I hated that woman. I just wanted to burn her like she burned my whole family every time I saw her. Chris didn't really say anything when I stated that, mostly because he knew I was right.

"She's not on our team…but I went to her for information on Shay."

"And?"

"She told me what the sign meant. Witch. Is that true?"

Peter walked up behind me with his arms crossed, "What's it to you?" he asked. Our meetings with the Argents never really worked out, did they? His face shifted over to Peter, "Because that woman is up to something. Something evil. And you both know very well that I'm telling the truth." He was right for once. His heartbeat had stayed steady the whole time he was talking. Of course, he could be lying, but Peter was pretty good about telling the liars apart from the truthers.

I know I'm going to regret this.

"So you want us to team up?"

"Not the rest of the Hunters, just you two and me."

I looked at Peter, who looked at me and shrugged. "How worse can our lives get?" He had a point. Bad luck ran in the Hale family ever since the fire. I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this. "Alright. But if you try anything, neither of us will hesitate to kill you." I warned darkly, meaning it. Chris nodded and went back to his car and drove off.

"Excuse my negativity, but isn't Shay with the crazy old woman right now?"

Shit.

"Let's go."

Shay P.O.V

"Try it again!"

"I can't! I'm not a freaking witch!"

I knew she was getting frustrated with me, and that's exactly what I was trying to do. I wanted to tick her off so much that she gave up on me. Okay, so I knew this wouldn't probably work that way, but I had to do something. I didn't want to be her prisoner. Technically she wasn't my legal guardian _yet. _I wish Derek would be my legal guardian, I thought as my grandmother put another can in front of me. Of course it would be weird since I liked him but…

"Move it!"

"I don't do training."

Something hit the side of my face when I answered, and I fell to the hard, earthy ground. "This is how you train? You've obviously never did this before." I replied, standing back up to face her. Her face got even madder as she stepped towards me, getting right up in my face. "You need to learn how to do this Shay. Control your emotions and use them to move the can!" she yelled.

I just stood there looking at her, not use to having someone yell at me to do something. Usually I've already did the thing that they ask me to do, but now I physically couldn't do what she was asking me to do. Running a hand through her old lady hair, she sighed and sat down on the deck, mumbling something in another language to herself.

Why was I even here? It's not like she could make me come here every day to practice the powers that I didn't have. I could be at work, getting money for school, studying for another test or practicing with Derek. Derek…I wonder what he was doing now.

"Your aunt."

"What?"

She looked up at me seriously.

"I trained your aunt. She was a very powerful witch but she tried a too hard of spell and died."

"What spell was it?"

"Her husband died…she tried to bring him back to life but the power overtook her."

First of all, I didn't even know I had an aunt. No one had ever told me that she died, and I don't remember going to her funeral when I was younger. She walked towards me, and the can came flying into her hand as her eyes glowed purple again. It was so creepy when she did that.

"You could be even greater than her Shay…if you just tried."

Think Shay, I said to myself, thinking of ways this could benefit us. By us, I meant Derek's pack. I sure as hell wasn't about to help the Argents or my grandmother. But if trouble ever came along again, I could use my powers against them. I sighed deeply, knowing I was going to regret doing this. Clearing my mind, I focused on the tin-can in front of me. Come on, I thought, come on…

The can flew from her hand into mine.

"Now we begin."

Derek P.O.V

Paige was sitting in the chair playing her cello.

I walked towards her, smiling as she messed up when I touched her shoulder lightly with my finger tips. "How's practicing going?" I asked her, grabbing a chair and sitting behind her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Good until you came." She replied, shoving my arm playfully. "I promise I'll be quiet." I said, crossing my heart with my finger. Paige smiled and went back to playing her cello.

She played so beautifully, I was sure she would be a professional player someday.

Of course, she didn't believe me, but I knew she would someday.

Paige couldn't focus on her playing while I was there, so she put her cello away and I laced my hand through hers as we walked down the hallway.

"Derek?"

"Yes beautiful?"

She smiled and opened her locker, revealing a picture of us at the basketball game. I was all sweaty from playing, but she looked amazing, as always. "Will you promise me something?" Did she even have to ask? "Of course." I said, kissing her nose. Paige giggled and closed her locker door, almost hitting my face.

"Will you promise to never love anyone else the way you love me?"

I stared at my girlfriend for a second, wondering why she was making me promise this. "Why do you want me to promise that?" I asked her curiously. "I'll always love you." Although this made Paige smile, she still had that questionable look on her face. "Will you just promise?" she asked again, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist those and she knew it.

"I promise to never love anyone the way I love you in my while life."

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Paige."

Back to reality, I was standing in the band room looking at the chair that had been there for my whole high school career. I imagined Paige sitting in it, playing her cello, letting the music flow out of her. I felt the pain in my chest that I got whenever I thought of Paige. I was never going to get over my first love. Humans always say that, but they get over it eventually. But not werewolves. Our love is more meaningful and passionate than them. When we fall in love, we literally fall in love.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Shay standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hey, I was just uh, seeing how much this room has changed since I was in high school." I lied, sitting down at the piano stool with Shay. She looked like she had been running or something, the sweat was drenching her hair. "I take it practice didn't go well?" I asked her, even though I had been there for most of it. She just didn't know that.

"Don't even wanna talk about it."

I chuckled and played a few keys on the piano, admiring the echoing of the dinging noise. "Well if you don't want to talk about that, I guess I should tell you that Allison's father, Peter and I are keeping an eye on your grandma." I informed her, getting her caught up on all that's been happening. Shay raised in eyebrow in surprise, "Chris Argent?" I nodded at her, not believing it either.

"When did you two become friends?"

"We aren't."

Shay laughed, sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. I smiled at her and watched her look up at me. "It's nice to hear your laugh again Shay." I said to her, brushing a hair from her face. She blushed a little and looked down at the piano keys. "Yeah…I haven't laughed in a while." She admitted, pushing the keys down lightly. I probably wouldn't laugh either if my father died and I found out I was a witch in the same day.

"I noticed…by the way, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

"I was just heading to the police station to answer some more questions."

Just as I was about to make a comment about this, Stiles burst into the room with his phone in his hand. Shay and I both jumped up, wondering what was wrong.

"Big problem. Scott's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"He's gone I can't find him anywhere!"

I ran a hand through my messy hair, getting real sick of terrible things happening.

Normal P.O.V

_(Screen cuts to Scott being kept in a dark, cold room with chains on his hands and legs, holding him down. A woman walks around him, looking pleased with herself.)_

"_So you're my son's best friend huh? Personally, I think he could do better."_

**Oooo have any ideas who that might be?: ) muhahahahahaaaaaa….don't you hate it when you're better at something then tons of people but the coach doesn't play you and you get so frustrated you want to kill everyone?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Is this real?

Scott P.O.V

It couldn't be.

I recognized that voice from my childhood. From all the times I slept over at Stiles's house, to his birthday parties, even from the lacrosse games when we were in middle school. There was no way it could be her though, she was dead, I thought to myself, thoughts running around in my mind. I looked up to the lighted area to see if I could see her face.

She stepped into the light, and I thought my heart stopped.

"I remember you though Scott…I think you and Stiles were friends in middle school too, am I right?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was totally paralyzed. My best friend's mom, who was supposed to be dead, was standing right in front of me. Where had she been if she wasn't dead? Why didn't she come back to her family? So many questions that needed to be answered. But I knew I wouldn't get them right at the moment.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Claudia smiled at me, continuing to walk around me in circles, like she was examining me. "Believe it or not…I'm one of you Scott. After I died, a witch found me, brought me back to life, turned me into a werewolf. Pretty incredible right?" she said. I didn't respond, realizing that she wasn't joking. She _had _died, but some witch brought her back to life. Why would they do that? Why her? Sure she was a great person when she was alive, but I don't think that would be a good enough reason to bring her back to life.

"I know what you're thinking…why? Why me, of all people? Well I'm afraid I can't answer that question either. You see, I know nothing about the witch that created me. She doesn't talk about herself…until now. She has her sights set on a certain witch Scott. I think you know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Shay? I thought, no other witches coming to my mind.

"Shay."

She clapped her hands and smiled down at me. Death can really change people I guess. "Why didn't you come back?" I asked her, suddenly angry at her. "Why didn't you come back to your family when you realized you were alive?! They needed you! Stiles especially! Do you know how much Stiles blamed himself over your death?!" I was getting louder and louder, letting it all out. I wanted her to feel the pain that she caused them.

Claudia's face went straight, and she stared at me for a minute, processing the words that came out of my mouth. I stared right back at her, not believing that this was what she came to be. She used to be one of the kindest, nicest people I have ever known…now she was just like the others. Just like every other girl at our high school, even though she was in her late thirties. How could someone like that turn into someone like this?

"You don't know what I went through."

"You don't know what you put your family through!"

That seemed to hit her hard, and she took a few steps back, something clicking in her head. How did she not see what she has done to her family? I know it wasn't her fault that she died, but it was her fault that when she was reincarnated that she decided to go with a witch instead of her family. The thought must have unclicked in her head, because she smiled and took a step up, raising her hand to hit me.

"Claudia."

I recognized that voice too. It was Shay's grandmother, and she walked into the room, stopping Claudia from hitting me. "Be polite to our guest." I watched as she walked around me also, now I had two women circling me. It was a little uncomfortable to me. "So Scott…you're a bright kid. So maybe you can tell us a little bit about your friend Derek." She said, her nails digging into my shoulder. There must have been some kind of poison in her nails, because I felt a flesh burning sting all over my shoulder.

"There's nothing to tell."

That got me a hit across the face, and I wondered if this was their only form of punishment. Hitting me. I had been through worse, but I pretended that it hurt a lot more than it actually did.

"We both know that you're lying Scott. Now…if you don't tell us what we need to know about leader…we're just going to have to use something against you."

My mother, I thought, again letting my werewolf problems affect her life. I really tried to leave her out of all this, but it was almost impossible now. I didn't want my mom to get hurt ever again. She was the greatest person I know, I couldn't lose her to anyone. I think Claudia knew this also, because she smiled and nodded at Shay's grandmother.

"I think we found his weakness."

"Family."

Shay P.O.V

We had been searching for hours.

We hadn't found any sign of Scott. Issac and Boyd were staying with his mom in case anyone tried to hurt her, while Ericka and Cora stayed with Stiles's dad. Derek and I were still continuing the search, along with Stiles in the backseat. "We're going to find him Stiles!" I said, trying to cheer him up. He managed a fake smile at me, continuing to look out the window.

"Where else could he be? We've looked almost everywhere."

I gave Derek a look, telling him to shut up. He sighed and turned on the next back road that led to his house. "We'll start looking again right away in the morning." I hope Scott was okay. Maybe he was just hiding because he was so upset over his breakup with Allison or something. I hoped that's what it was…but deep down, I knew that that wasn't the case. Derek walked beside me while Stiles stayed ahead of us, staring at the ground in thought. "What are we going to do?" he whispered to me. I shrugged, "Just keep looking…he has to be somewhere." I answered, kicking a rock into the forest. There was a snapping noise that I'm pretty sure the rock hadn't made. Derek pushed me behind him and got his freak mode on.

"Who's there?"

To all of our surprise, Scott stumbled out of the trees, looking bloodied and beaten down. Stiles's eyes got wide as he ran to his best friend, catching him before he fell to the ground. "Scott! Where have you been we were looking all over for you!" Stiles exclaimed as we brought Scott into the house. We laid him down on Derek's bed and he began to talk quietly.

"Stiles…you're…you're mom's alive."

Stiles passed out on the floor right there.

"What? I thought she died!"

I picked Stiles up and leaned him against the wall, trying to get him to wake up. Scott coughed and sat up a little ways, "Your grandmother reincarnated her after she was buried. She…turned her..into a werewolf. S-She kidnapped me and t-they asked me stuff." His head fell back onto the bed and his breaths became shorter. Derek wiped the sweat off his face and began to fix his wounds a little, wiping the blood off.

"You can tell us in the morning, you're pretty beat up."

"Plus, Stiles will want to hear this when he isn't passed out on the floor."

Derek P.O.V

As anxious as I was to hear what Scott had to say, I knew he needed rest.

He looked like he had went to Hell and back, and he could have for all I knew. When we finally got Stiles and Scott both fixed up and asleep, (which wasn't hard for Stiles since he was passed out) Shay and I finally got some alone time, to my happiness. I walked into her room, where she was playing the piano very softly, her fingers barely touching the keys.

"How are you Shay?"

She smiled a little at me, and continued to play her piano. "I'm okay. How are you?" I shrugged and watched her hands glide across the keys. I didn't know someone could play so gracefully. "I bet you never imagined you would go through this much stress huh?" I asked her, pushing a few of the keys on the high end of the piano. Shay giggled at the terrible sound it made and took her hands off the piano.

"I imagined it as boyfriend or school stress."

"Ahh."

Shay looked at me for a second, and I saw a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Derek, I hope you don't mind me asking but…when's the last time you had a girlfriend?" I smiled for some reason when she asked me this. When was the last time I had a girlfriend? Kate I guess was the last one, sadly. "A long time." Was all I said, not wanting to say Kate's name in this house.

"When's the last time you had a boyfriend? I bet you have all the guys fighting over you."

She laughed and shook her head, "No way! Boys don't know I exist, and I like it that way." Shay started, playing with the zipper on her jacket. "I had a boyfriend once in junior high though…lets just say it was a mistake." I felt the hurt in her voice as she mentioned this. I didn't want to press her, but I was curious.

"What happened?"

Shay looked up at me, deciding whether or not she should tell me.

"Well…we started dating…and after a few months, I walked in on him making out with another girl. I know I shouldn't have took it so hard, I mean, everyone said he was a cheater but…I just wasn't used to that ya know? I didn't even think about boys until he came along. I didn't watch all the stupid romantic movies that other girls watched. I didn't know the signs that I should have saw." Shay said, looking down at her piano in thought. How could someone do that to Shay? I asked myself, knowing it must have been a cocky-arrogant little son of a b-

"Oh well I guess."

I stared at Shay for a long time, wondering how a person could be so forgiving. I never had met someone so forgiving in my whole life, not even my mother was that forgiving. Without thinking of all my past relationships that have never worked out, I reached out my hand to go over hers and lean closer to her face. "I'm sorry that happened to you Shay…that guy doesn't know what he's missing." I said quietly, feeling my heart beat faster. My heart hadn't beat this fast since…

It doesn't matter, I told myself, because that was the past. This is right now. This moment.

Our lips were inches apart now, and I felt her breath stutter a little, and I realized mine was too. "Shay…I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I whispered to her, my head pounding. Shay looked deep into my eyes, the love showing in her facial expressions. "I don't want you to lose anyone anymore." She replied, her hand shaking under mine. I don't think I had ever been this nervous in my whole life.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to help each other."

We both leaned in towards each other, and our lips crashed together.

I don't know how to explain it. Perfect? Amazing? All of the above? I put my hands up in her hair, pulling her closer to me. **(imagine the song "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato playing) **I had never felt something so right, so prefect. It was the best feeling you could ever have. We pulled apart, still looking into each other's eyes, wondering if what just happened was real.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

This couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. Nothing this good ever happened to me. Quickly pushing those thoughts out of my head, I said the most dangerous thing a guy like me should ever say.

"I love you too Shay."

**: ) yay! I was feeling pretty sad, so I had to write this chapter to make myself happy again: ) I wish Derek would actually find real love in the show…like me. He can fall in love with me. **

**hehehe**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-I'm Sorry

Stiles P.O.V

"Scott? Scott wake up buddy."

I shook Scott in the early hours of the morning, trying to get him to wake up. We had to know what happened to him yesterday. He said my mom was alive for goodness sake. He _had _to tell me about that, but for him to do that, he has to wake up!

"Scott!"

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, a panicked look on his crooked face. "Where am I? What happened?" Scott asked me. I leaned him back and tried to get him to relax, "It's okay Scott, we're at Derek's house. Do you remember anything about last night?" I asked him, hoping he did. Something important happened last night, and it was very important that he told us what. Scott nodded and stared at me for a second.

"Your mom…your mom is alive Stiles."

I gulped and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "How Scott? How do you know it was her? I mean, it could-" Scott grabbed my arm and looked at me directly. "It was her Stiles…she was exactly how I remembered her…except…" he trailed off leaving me curious as to what he was going to say. "What Scott? Except What?" my voice cracked a little, thinking of my mom being alive. I missed her everyday…and now that she was alive…

"She wasn't…herself."

"She was…like, possessed."

That's great, I thought, my mom is finally back and she's brought a demon back with her. Just great. "That's great," I said, pacing around the room. "I find out my mom's alive just to figure out that she's possessed my someone." Scott gave me a sad look and threw his legs out onto the floor. "I think Shay's grandmother is controlling her. She said she brought her back to life and turned her into a werewolf." My best friend informed me, standing up and walking around the room with me.

"She's a werewolf too?!"

"Yeah."

I ran a hand through my hair frustratingly, turning to Scott. "Please, tell me, is there anything else that she is that I should know about?" I asked him exasperatingly. He shook his head, "Nope. But Stiles…they want Shay to be on their side. They won't stop until they get her." Scott informed me. So basically, he was saying that we were doomed? Shay didn't even know how to use her powers yet. It would take years for her to master everything. I did some research on the internet.

"Well she won't be powerful for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Witches don't master their powers until they practice for years. I don't think she'll stick around for that long."

Derek came down the stairs with Shay, who was looking exhausted.

"Scott, what happened last night?"

"Shay's grandmother and Stiles's mom kidnapped me."

Derek looked from me, to Shay, then back to Scott. "But his mom is dead." He whispered to him, even though I could still hear him. "Not anymore," Scott said, making Derek and Shay confused. "Shay's grandma-what is her name by the way? I'm getting sick of saying 'Shay's grandma'!" he exclaimed, motioning to Shay. She shrugged, "Just call her Sarah." She said, although I don't think that was really her name.

"Okay, well _Sarah _resurrected her and turned her into a werewolf."

"So she's controlling her?"

"Yeah. They tried to get me to tell them everything about you."

Derek pointed to himself, "Me? Why me?" he asked him. Scott shrugged, not knowing the answer to that. "Well you didn't tell them, did you?" Derek asked, and Scott looked to the ground. I immediately knew that he did, probably because they threatened him. "They threatened your mom didn't they?" I asked my best friend. I know he wouldn't tell them anything unless they threatened someone he loved. (Including me)

"I'm sorry."

Derek waved him off, "What all did you tell them? Everything?" he asked him. Scott shrugged, "Just the obvious. I told them I wasn't part of your pack, so I didn't know you that well." Shay stepped forward, wanting in on the conversation. "Okay, so we just have to figure out why they wanted to know about Derek." She said simply. Derek shook his head beside her, "It isn't that simple Shay." I noticed he had a calmness in his voice when he talked to her that I have never seen in him before. Weird.

"Sure it is! She needs me on her side right? So I'll just be nicer to her and figure out why she wants to know everything about you."

I got to admit, it did seem pretty simple when Shay put it like that. I looked at Scott, who looked at Derek, who looked at Shay. He sighed and nodded his head, "Okay, I guess that could work." Woah, I thought, wondering what just happened. Derek never gave in. He always argued before he even thought about letting someone do something. But he just gave in that easily to Shay. What was up with him?

"But be careful."

"I will."

Shay and Derek smiled at each other, and Scott and I glanced at each other, both wondering what the heck we missed. "Okay…so I'm just gunna go and uh…think about my mom." I said, opening the door and walking out. Scott followed me and we hopped in my jeep and drove in silence.

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"There's still good in your mom. I promise you that."

I gave him a sad smile and looked back to the road, hoping he was right.

Shay P.O.V

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Shay?"

"It is…"

"This is Dr. Harrison, from the Harthington Medical School? I was just calling to remind you of your appointment with Professor Jingle today at 12 A.M."

I giggled when she said 'Jingle', but immediately stopped when she said 'appointment'. I totally forgot about the interview I had for one of the best colleges in the state. I hadn't even been thinking of that lately, I had been too busy getting interrogated by police officers. After slapping myself on the forehead, I looked at the clock and realized I had one hour to get ready.

"Oh yes! I'm thrilled that he could make it!"

"We look forward to seeing you here in a couple years. Have a nice day."

"You too!"

I hung up and sprinted up the stairs, determined to make myself look presentable and gather all my files together so I had everything prepared. I had dreamed of this day ever since I was a kid, and now it had finally arrived. I grinned as I straightened my hair and put on my eyeliner. I know what you're probably thinking…how can she afford makeup? Well I have Tasha, you see, and she gives me year supplies of makeup every year at Christmas.

After I got myself looking good, I got all my papers together and hopped in my car.

I was nervous and excited at the same time, I didn't know what to expect. Would he just ask me questions about why I wanted to go to their school? Or would he ask me about why a 10th grader was applying to colleges already? My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my truck window.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked over to see Derek standing at my window. I rolled it down, "Going to a college interview." I answered, starting the truck. "You can't go to a college interview when all of this is going on." He replied, looking at me weird. I frowned, "Why not? It's not like this is going to go on forever. After we get this mess figured out, I'm going to college someday. I'm getting a career." I responded back. I really didn't need this now, the police were probably going to ask me more questions soon surrounding my dad's death.

"I know this means a lot to you Shay, but-"

We were stopped by sirens blasting and at least ten cop cars surrounding us with their guns out.

"Step out of the car Shay!"

My eyes got wide as I looked at Derek, wondering what was going on. Why were the police demanding that I step out of the car? I hadn't did anything! None of the less, I did as I was told, and Derek and I both put our hands up. The police officers ran towards us and handcuffed us, pushing us against the doors of my truck.

"Derek-"

"Shut up! Derek Hale and Shay Hernandez, you are arrested for the murders of Trey and Hailee Hernandez."

What did he just say?

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Derek, what's going on?"

My voice was shaking as they shoved me into a police car, in which Sheriff Stilinski was driving. He gave me a sad look as I tried to brake my cuffs. I knew I could do it, but I didn't think it was the best thing to do when I was being accused of killing my parents. "Derek!" I yelled, trying to grab his hand before they shut the door. Our hands touched for a second, but then he was drug away to another cop car. We both knew we could kill all of them if we wanted to, but then we would be wanted in more than just this county.

"You'll be okay!"

How could he say that?! Nothing was okay! We were getting arrested for my parents 'murders'! My crazy grandmother was trying to make me become the most powerful witch in the world, Stiles's mother was evil, and now we were going to jail. Everything was falling apart. My head was burning from thinking of all of this, and my heart fell even further down when we got into town and I saw Professor Jingle standing where we were supposed to meet, watching as I was handcuffed into the back of a police car.

Before I could start crying, Sheriff Stilinski turned around to face me.

"They think you and Derek killed your dad because he wouldn't let you two be together."

I stared at him for a second, looked down at my handcuffed hands, and started crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Sorrow

Derek P.O.V

Everything was falling apart.

I realized this as I sat in the cell right across from Shay, who had her head in her hands, silent tears streaming down her broken face. I thought I had been ruined when my family died…but her. The look on her face could never be mimicked or acted out as long as the world spun. The look of sorrow, despair, and fear all mixed up in her diamond looking eyes. The burning regret and blame feeling that was rolling off her body, which even a human could most likely notice.

"Shay?"

I whispered to her ever so quietly, wondering if she heard me at all over the sounds of her sniffling. Shay wasn't the one to cry usually; but not today. Today was the day that everything came crashing down on her. All those memories that she thought were lost forever, came crawling back inside her brain as she lay on the cold ground.

Shay finally looked up at me after a few moments, tears still streaming down her face. "We're gunna-" she raised her hand to stop me. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her knees and started rocking back and forth. "Don't even start Derek. Don't say anything. Everything is not going to be okay, do you get that? You always say that, but deep down you know that everything is _never _alright. My life is falling apart right before my eyes, and there's nothing I can do about it." Shay said, her voice shaky and trembling.

"My grandmother is going to use me to kill you if we ever get out of here. I'm powerless against her Derek." She continued, staring at me with those now blood-shot red eyes. The hopelessness feeling I got from her made me want to break down the cell doors and hug her close to me. But what would I do then? The cops would come and have us be watched the entire time, than we could never get out without exposing our secret.

"After she kills you, she's going to kill everyone else too," Shay said, staring off into space. "Scott…Stiles…Issac…Cora." I looked down when she mentioned Cora's name. I couldn't stand the agonizing screaming noise coming from Cora in my mind if she were to be murdered. "Don't think like that." I said sternly to her, even though I knew she had every right to. "Why not? I've only got a few hours left to live at most, so why not confess everything I think?" Shay said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I gripped the bars and leaned out as much as I could, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"You are not going to die today Shay."

She stared at me for a few minutes, trying to process if she should believe me or not. I knew where she was coming from, even if my life hadn't been as bad as hers. It had been pretty darn close, but hers had been just a tad worse. "Maybe not today Derek…but I am going to die." Saying this, she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the floor, still holding her knees close to her trembling body. The coldness coming from her was unbelievable. Werewolves typically had warmer body temperatures than humans, so for her to be that cold was not a good sign.

It was a sign she was dying.

Shay P.O.V

_You are trapped in a cage._

_No one sees it…not even you..  
You don't know what it's made of.. _

_You don't even know where it came from..  
But you feel it... it's all around you..  
It is full of strength  
that it forbids you to move freely..  
It separates you from your wisdom  
and it strangles your thoughts..  
You are robbed  
but you don't know what was taken..  
You're in a place  
but you don't know where you're heading..  
You don't even know how you got there..  
Or who has brought you there..  
You know you've been through a lot  
but your memories are distorted..  
It is seizing you little by little..  
You can't stay but you can't go..  
You are trapped but no one sees it..  
NOT EVEN YOU.  
_

-Unknown

I re-read this poem in my mind over and over again while I was in the cell. We had an assignment in the 5th grade, to find a poem that meant something to us. After hours of searching the internet, I finally found this one about being trapped. For some reason, as soon as I read it, I was changed. I thought differently about the world. I was quieter, thought more than I talked, and watched more than I acted out. I was trying to find the cage that I was trapped in, trying to see if I could find it.

Right now, the cage I was in was seeable.

I had finally found my cage, after all these years of searching, I finally found it. Now I understand why I hadn't found it before. Because it didn't want to be seen until I actually needed to find it. Like now. I had to find a way to escape the prison that Derek and I were being held in. My cage appeared. I knew how to get out without causing myself so much pain. My cage had been opened and now I roamed free.

"How did you do that?!"

Derek ran beside me as we ran away from the police station, freely feeling the air blow through our hair. "I broke open my cage." I answered simply, not wanting to explain to him at the moment. Derek apparently didn't want to know either, because he just nodded and we ran all the way back to his house. We burst into the room, causing Stiles and Scott to jump up and get in battle positions. Well, I guess Stiles didn't really have a position…he just had a baseball bat, as usual. "What the heck?!" Scott asked us, demanding an answer as to what has happened the past few hours. "No time to explain." Derek said, grabbing a jacket and throwing me it. It had been pretty chilly today, and my spirits lifted just a tad when he gave me his warm, leather, good smelling jacket. It smelled just like him.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to get the Argents on our side. All of them."

"That's not going to happen."

Derek glared at Stiles and we all followed him as we went back to his car. I tried to push the thoughts I had had only moments ago out of my head, trying to focus on where we were going and what was going on. My vision was a little bit blurry, and suddenly, a picture of a ring appeared in my mind. It had a diamond on it, but it wasn't a regular diamond. It was a burning red diamond, with flames on the top of it as it lay in the dirt ground.

"Shay? You still with us?"

"Huh? Yeah!"

Derek gave me a concerned look, but he continued on with what he was saying. "We go in there, tell them what Shay's grandmother is going to do, and try to convince them that we have to stick together." He finished, starting his black camaro. Man I loved his car. I shook my head at myself, wondering how I could just be thinking about being stuck in a cage, and now be thinking about how awesome Derek' car is. Did I totally lose it in there and I just didn't know it?

"Everyone got it?"

"No."

"What don't you get Stiles?"

"Which door are we using? The front or the back?"

Derek groaned and Scott laughed at his friend as we sped off down the road. "Do you remember the last time we tried to make peace talks with them?" Scott asked the dark man driving. "I remember." Derek answered, peeking at me in the rear-view mirror. Why did he keep looking at me weird? I thought, wondering if I had like, blacked out and did something weird. That would happen to me. I just had that kind of luck.

"How are you feeling Shay?"

Stiles and Scott looked at me curiously, "Yeah, how are you? You kicked ass back there." What? I asked myself, wondering how he knew what I did when I didn't. He wasn't even there! "You weren't even there." I told him, holding onto the seats as we took a sharp turn right. Stiles looked at me confusingly, "Of course I was. My dad called me in and I came to talk to you and Derek, remember?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Did I hit my head or something? "No." I answered truthfully, staring at him, hoping he was joking. He wasn't however, I could tell by the look on his face. How could I not remember talking to Stiles? He was so fun to talk to!

"What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"We're here."

Derek stopped the car and we all piled out, walking towards the house. Derek, however, stopped me and took me aside. "Shay…what did you do back there? The cells…they were just there and then…they just weren't." He said quietly, his hand resting on my shoulder lightly. The feeling of his strong arm on mine gave me a sort of jolt of energy, and I felt in control again. But this was seriously starting to freak me out.

"I don't know what happened Derek. I was just reading a poem in my mind and the next thing I knew we were running outside."

It was the truth, whether he wanted to believe me or not.

"I believe you Shay."

He kissed my head gently, like a dad would to his daughter who had just hurt herself falling off her bike.

"No matter what happens in there Shay, just remember that they can never break you."

When he said it like that, I believed him too.

**Well I just had the worst day of my life. I hate this town and it's bitches SOOOO much. It's so ridiculous how much I hate it here. Sigh. : ( Where's Teen Wolf when ya need it?!**

**Thanks for reading: ) I wluv wyou: ) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-My hero

Derek P.O.V

After about an hour of telling the Argents why we needed to be on each other's sides, they finally agreed.

I won't go into detail about it because it might take about 40 minutes to explain everything. Anyway, after we left, we went straight to my house and brainstormed about what we should do with Shay. Should we let her grandmother train her so she can learn how to use her powers so we can use her against them? Or should we play it safe and hide Shay somewhere where the police or anyone could find her? There was still the stupid guardian thing we had to worry about, so we couldn't just keep her here in plain sight.

"What do you want to do Shay?"

She sighed and thought for a second, looking at the ground. "I think it would be a good idea for me to learn how to control my powers." She replied, looking at us for our approval. Everyone else looked at each other, nodding their heads in approval. To be honest, I didn't really like the idea of her being in that house with her crazy grandma, but I knew I had to do the right thing and let her do what she wanted to do. I frowned at myself. I was going soft.

"Alright, but we're having someone keep watch at night."

"Please!"

I chuckled and everyone got up to leave, heading towards the door. "Everyone get home safe." I warned, not wanting to get up in the middle of the night to go save them. I really hadn't slept a lot lately, and I don't do good without sleep. They saw the threatening look in my eyes and knew I was being serious. Just as Stiles was about to walk out the door, he turned around to face me and Shay.

"By the way, my dad said the police were going to search for you two tonight."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?"

"I forgot!"

I slammed the door in his face, knowing we better get out of there quick. Shay and I could spend the night somewhere else until the police stopped looking for us or until her grandmother found us. That wouldn't be good. Shay knew what I was thinking and ran upstairs to grab her stuff, while I grabbed some clothes and blankets. Cora walked in and gave me a weird look, "Where are you going?" she asked, watching as I scrambled around for my phone.

"Shay and I have to hide."

"Why?"

"The police think Shay and I killed her parents so we could be together."

After giving me a look, she got an angry look on her face.

"She didn't even know you when her mom died!"

"Try telling the police that."

Shay ran back down the stairs where I was waiting for her. "How long are we going to hide?" she asked me as I lead her out the door while Cora followed us. "I don't know." I responded, going further into the darkness. "What are we supposed to do Derek?" Cora yelled after me. I stopped and looked back at the slightly frightened look on her face. I gave her a quick hug and looked at her seriously.

"Don't worry Cora. I'll be back. I promise."

My little sister nodded and Shay and I ran off into the darkness. Hopefully the Argents would help us cover up where I was taking Shay. I felt her grab my hand as we went deeper and deeper into the forest. I wonder what she was thinking about right now. "Derek, where are we going?" she asked me quietly, and I felt her heart beat a few beats faster.

"A hideout…we're almost there."

After a few minutes of running, we finally made it. As much as I hated this place, it was the only place I could think of. The haunting memories of Paige came back to me as I opened the doors and looked down into the old cellar. The day my eyes changed from a dark, carmelly brown, to a crystal, stone-hearted blue. The day my life changed forever.

"Derek?"

The shakiness in her voice told me she was scared, so I held her hand and led her down into the cellar. It was still as cold and dark as it had been before everything happened, but I think Shay brought some light into the place.

"This is…cozy."

I chuckled and laid down the blankets and laid our stuff out, noticing Shay was tired by the constant yawning she had. "Here," I said, motioning to the blankets. "You can sleep on those." She looked around the room, "Where are you sleeping?" she asked. I nodded to the ground beside her, "Right beside you." I replied, lying on the ground beside the blankets. Shay laid down and scooted over so there was some blanket left.

"I'm not letting my hero sleep on the cold floor."

I had to smile at that, and rolled over beside Shay so our arms were touching. She snuggled up to me, to my surprise, and I put my arms around her protectively. It felt nice to have her so close to me. "So I'm your hero huh?" I asked her, looking down at her beautiful face. I saw her smile and felt her nod her head. "Yeah. You saved me." she answered, laying her head on my chest. I can't even explain how dangerous this was for me. It had been a long, long, long time since I had felt this way about someone.

"I'm glad I did…I never thought I would feel this way about someone ever again."

Shay blushed and closed her eyes, her breath steady.

"I never thought I would find someone as perfect for me then you."

Does she know what she does to me? I thought, kissing her head lightly. Did she know how nervous she makes me? Or how protective I was of her? She must know. My head scrambled as I wondered if she did it on purpose. I realized that she didn't do it on purpose when I looked at her innocent face. I was never going to find someone like her _ever_ again.

I was so screwed.

Stiles P.O.V

I walked in the door to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

He looked at me with his tired, dropping eyes. "Stiles…there's something I need to tell you." he said quietly, leaning his head against his fist. I sat down, expecting the worst. What happened? Did he know where Shay and Derek were hiding? Had they already found them and taken them in? I leaned forward, knowing this would be important.

Maybe I should tell him something first.

Our mom…his wife…was alive. She was alive and well. Well, I guess you couldn't say well, she was working for some crazy old hoot, but she was still alive.

"Dad, wait. I have to tell you something too."

"Can it wait until I'm done?"

"No."

He sighed and ran his face through his hands in tiredness. "Alright fine, you go first." How was I going to tell him? I thought, tears already welling up in my eyes. I blamed myself for her death for all my teen years, and now she was back. All those years of panic attacks…getting made fun of…they all came back to me when I remembered her death. I hated her. But I loved her. How could she not come back to us? How could she not let us know that she was alright? Why did she have to be driving that car that night?

"Mom's alive."

My father stared at me for what seemed like forever, then shook his head.

"I can't deal with this right now Stiles."

"Dad, look at me."

He ignored me and took a swig from his whiskey bottle. I hit it out of his hand in frustration, catching his attention.

"Dad. Mom is alive."

"How do you know Stiles? How do you know you aren't just seeing things?"

"Dad!My mother and your wife is alive! Do you think I would joke about this?!"

"Knowing you, yes Stiles."

We turned very slowly towards the door to see my mother standing there, looking at us.

My dad's eyes went wide as he looked at his "dead" wife's body.

"Claudia."

My mother smiled and my father crumpled to the ground.

**I was in a good mood today, so I had to write the first part happy: ) **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Found

Stiles P.O.V

"Scott, you won't believe what happened last night."

"Your mom came to your house."

I pouted at my best friend, "How could you possibly have guessed that?!" I asked him. He shrugged, "I had a dream about it last night." I was excited to tell him that my mom had come to our house last night. She didn't do anything after dad passed out; she just walked out of the room. I don't know where she went, I don't know why she came there, I didn't know anything. All I know is that my dad almost had a heart attack when he woke up. He thought he had gone insane.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. My dad passed out and then she left."

"Wow."

I nodded in agreement as we walked down the hallway to our lockers. We spotted Lydia and Jackson on the way, and Lydia got a pissed off look on her face when she saw us. She stormed up to us and would have slapped Scott if he wouldn't have had super fast reflexes. "No hitting the money maker!" I joked, trying to relive some tension. She glared at me and looked back to Scott.

"Why did you break up with Allison?! She came to me crying last night!"

Scott gave me a look and gave Lydia a hard stare.

"She was only using me to spy on the pack. That's why I broke up with her."

"What?"

"Do I stutter?"

Lydia's face fell when Scott snapped back at her. Inside I was screaming, "Go Scott!" but on the outside I pretended like I didn't know what was going on. "Maybe it was a mistake-" he put his hand up to stop her, not wanting to hear excuses. "One of my closest friends had proof, and someone made her pay for it." Okay, now I actually had no idea what was going on. What was he talking about? "Scott…what are you talking about?" I asked him, making him look over at me.

"Shay had proof in her hands. Someone lit that house on fire. They knew she would go and save those kids."

"How do you know this dude?!"

"I dreamt it."

"Well is there anything else you dreamt about?"

Scott shook his head and looked back to Lydia. "Tell Allison I will never forgive her for what she did and if she tries to hurt my friends ever again, I won't hesitate to kill her." Well that was a little…violent. Not like Scott to say something that threatening. I put a hand on his shoulder and led him away quickly before Lydia screamed or something. "What was that Scott?" I asked him. "You're not usually like that…" I trailed off, noticing the distant look in his eyes. I followed them to the end of the hallway, where my mom was standing at the end of the hallway.

"What…"

She walked forward up to us, smiling an evil smile. "Hello boys. Could you direct me to where your friend Shay is?" she asked, looking around the hall. Scott glared at her, "Why, so you can go kill her?" he challenged, stepping closer to her. What was up with him today? Why was he being so…not himself? I stepped between my mom and my best friend, not wanting this to turn ugly.

"Guys..not here. Look, we don't know where she is okay? We haven't heard from her or Derek."

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?"

"I am not lying!"

My mother glanced at me, looked at Scott once more, then walked down the hallway. I threw my hands up in the air, "Would someone explain to me what is going on." I asked anyone that would listen. Everyone in the hallway looked at me weird, and I blushed with embarrassment. My best friend was having visions, Shay and Derek were in hiding, and Cora…I hadn't talked to her in a while. I wonder if she was okay.

"I'm going home."

"Dude, no I can't face another day of highschool without you!"

He sighed and took his books out of his locker, giving in.

"So tell me about these dreams you've been having."

"It's so weird…it's like, I'm the person doing all the bad things. But yet I see myself in the dreams. I don't get it, I have never had these dreams before. Why now?"

"Maybe you got bit by a spider when you were sleeping?"

Scott gave me an annoyed look, "This is no time for Spiderman references Stiles. There is something wrong with these dreams!" he stopped dead in the hallway as soon as the last word came out of his mouth. I looked at him concerned, "Scott…" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head over my shoulder, his eyes wide.

"Derek."

Shay P.O.V

"Try it again."

To waste time, Derek was helping me practice my powers. Or he was trying to at least. He told me to throw something at him, which I had did, and it almost knocked him out. He told me not to feel bad, but I did. It wasn't a comforting thought that I could hurt people with my powers. I didn't like it at all.

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'll be ready this time."

I put my hand out towards the piece of wall that Derek ordered me to move. Concentrating on the wall, I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts of everything. College, school, Derek, everything had to be gone from my mind if I wanted to do this. My staggering breath slowed down, and I took a deep breath and summoned my powers from within.

The next thing I knew, there was a crashing noise and a thud. I opened my eyes to see Derek on the floor with the wall on top of his body. "Derek! I'm so sorry!" I lifted the wall off of him, hoping he wasn't badly hurt. He smiled a little bit, and even blushed, embarrassed that he let a wall plow him over. "It's okay Shay! I'm fine!" he claimed, but I could see some blood on his side. I sat him down and lifted up his shirt, looking at his wounds. They weren't bad, so I started cleaning them up a bit.

"Shay, are you alright?"

Does it look like I'm alright?

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell when you aren't happy. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Derek, knowing that I couldn't hide it from him. He did always know when I wasn't myself.

"I don't want to hurt people Derek," I said tearfully. What had been with me and crying lately? I usually never cry. "I-I don't want to be like my father." I said, standing up and pacing around. "I don't want to make people hurt with my powers Derek! I don't want anyone to get hurt again!" I said louder, letting the tears fall now. He got up and held me against his strong chest, cradling me like a child.

"You won't hurt people Shay, it's not in your nature. You would never hurt someone on purpose."

"But what if I can't control myself Derek? What if i-"

He stopped me and looked deep into my eyes. I never noticed how green and sparkly his eyes were. "Listen to me Shay. Both of us know you wouldn't hurt anyone. You can control your powers, it will just take a little practice. You're gunna be fine alright?" Derek said, brushing my hair out of my face. I leaned my head closer to him and closed my eyes, hoping he was right. Derek was always right. Right?

Before I could think anything else, Derek flew back and hit the wall, his body crumpling to the ground. I ran to him, seeing blood coming from his head. "Derek! Derek wake up honey!" I said, lifting his head up lightly. He wasn't breathing, and I started to smack him to wake him up. I was now thrown back by something, and I heard whispering as I struggled to stand up. I had a cut on my neck, but I ignored it and tried running to Derek. I hit something invisible on my way there however, and was again thrown backwards.

"Don't even try it my dear."

My grandmother came out of the shadows, scowling at me as I again attempted to get to Derek's unconscious body. "He won't die…maybe." She said as I spit blood out of my mouth, the anger growing inside of me. "If he dies…I'm gunna kill you." I threatened, although we both knew I wouldn't. I couldn't kill anyone. I was that weak.

She cackled loudly and jerked me up from the ground.

"Come now my granddaughter, it's time for your training."

As we left the room, I heard Derek's heartbeat stop.

**Sorry for the late update, I had a date today!: )**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Rewind

Scott P.O.V

We were too late.

When Stiles and I arrived at the hidden underground room, Derek was laying on the floor motionless. I couldn't hear his heartbeat and was just about to break down crying when a small, quiet thudding noise started up again. "Derek?" I asked, pushing his body slightly. His eye lids fluttered open and I let out a breath, thankful he was still alive.

"W-Wheres Shay?"

"We don't know, we just got here. What happened?"

We helped him up and he looked around the room for a second, processing everything around him. "Her grandma was here…then everything went black." Derek said, still slightly confused. Stiles and I exchanged a look, and the next second, Derek collapsed into our arms. "Lets get him to the car." Stiles said while I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Well if he can't tell us what happened, then who can?"

We sat there in Stiles' jeep for a few minutes, trying to think of anyone that could tell us what happened, besides Shay and Derek. Well, actually, I wasn't thinking of that. My mind was more set on those visions I was having. Why now? Why had I never had them before?

"Earth to Scott!"

"What?"

Stiles looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "You okay man?" I nodded and looked out the window, not wanting him to see me tear up a little. First I found out the girl I was in love with was just using me so she could spy on us, now Shay was who knows where with her cray-cray grandmother, and now I was having visions(that I was always too late to get too, btw). This was just not my month.

"We have to go to Shay's grandmother's house. That's where they probably are."

Stiles started his jeep and sped down the small path we had created coming down here. I noticed Derek was bleeding from the head from his wound that hadn't closed up yet. Ripping off a piece of my shirt, I tied it around his head to stop the bleeding a little bit. When I turned back around, I was met by shattered glass and the airbag hitting me in the face.

I felt the car turn over 5 times, and I immediately grabbed for Stiles and held him against me. it wouldn't kill me, I know, but Stiles was a human. He could easily get killed if I just let him flop around. We slammed to the ground, glass falling everywhere, and I realized that Derek wasn't in the car. Where was he? I thought when the car had finally stopped shaking. I let Stiles go, seeing he only had a few scratches, and shoved my way out of the car to look for Derek.

I found him laying a few feet away with a tree branch stuck threw his side.

"Derek!"

I ran to him as fast as I could, ripping the stick out of his side. I knew if I left it there in his body, it would heal and he would have a tree branch stuck in his side. He winced in pain and grabbed his side, dark, thick blood pouring out of the open wound. As I was about to help him up, I heard Stiles scream. Bolting around, I discovered Claudia pushing down on the car that her son was inside of.

"Let him go!"

"Why would I do that?"

She pushed down on the car more, and it inched dangerously close to my best friend's face. "Because he's your son!" I yelled at her, wondering how she could be so cruel to her own son. He was her pride and joy when she was alive. She hardly ever let him out of her sight, unless he was at my house. Anyway, how could she be doing this to us?! How could someone turn so evil?! I know it probably wasn't her fault, but still. She could at least be trying to fight it.

"Don't you remember all the good times you had with him? The first time he rode his bike? When you two went to get ice cream every Saturday night? Remember the time when he performed in the talent completion and won? Do you not remember any of those things?!"

Claudia's face had changed now. It was more…Claudia. Not so much possessed girl anymore. She stared at me for the longest time, trying to process what I just yelled at her. I was furious now; she had hurt me, and now she was going to hurt her own son? Noticing she was distracted, I quickly ran over and threw her off the car, allowing Stiles to sneak out unharmed. But it didn't last long.

"Ahhh Scott. Always think you're one step ahead, huh?"

I flipped around again to see Stiles now being held at the throat by Shay's grandmother. Could I not catch a break? Shay was no where in sight, but I had a feeling she was here. I could feel her presence. Don't ask me how…I have no idea. I just got this feeling she was watching us.

"Why are you doing this?"

I have had enough of their shit.

I was sick of them just barging in here, thinking they own the place. This was _my _town. No one messes with it except me and Stiles. They can't just walk in and think they can control everyone's life. That was Derek's job. And Claudia can certainly not wear scarves; that was Issac's thing. Last but not least, they do not mess with my best friend.

I lunged at Claudia with all my might, slamming her to the ground. I knew Sarah or whatever the heck her name was wouldn't kill Stiles if I had her partner in a death hold. I slashed her stomach and arms, hoping to injure her a little so she would know that I meant serious shit. I wanted them to fear me. Normally I would never say that, but now…now I was not normal. I was different.

She hit me one good and shoved me off of her. I got up right away however, and started attacking her again. For being resurrected from the dead, she was not a very good fighter. You would think Shay's grandma would have trained her better or something. I easily pushed her into a tree, knocking her out on one of the branches.

"Don't come any closer! I'll snap his neck!"

I froze in my steps as I saw the grip on Stiles's throat tighten. The last thing I needed was my best friend dying.

"Now…I'm sure we can all work this out peacefully."

Did she really just say that? I asked myself as she walked around, dragging Stiles with her. "Peace? We were in peace before you came and ruined everything." I was struggling to compose my anger now. My hands were shaking and I felt my veins getting bigger. Then there was a snap.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk about peace."

Chris Argent was standing there with a gun pointed at Grandmothers head. (I'm just gunna call her that from now on) He had a very determine look on his face. "Put the boy down." He ordered, and she did so. Why wasn't she using her powers? Surely she had some kind of spell that could stun everyone for a second. She wasn't doing anything though, just standing there while he threatened her with a gun.

The rest of the hunters backed him up; one helped Stiles up and made sure he was alright, the other supported Derek while he stood up. It was a little comforting to know that not all of them are bad. But Kate was there also, so something bad was bound to happen. The witch was surrounded by hunters and werewolves, as Cora, Issac, Boyd, Ericka, and Peter had all joined as well.

"We've got you cornered."

Grandmother's response to that was laughter. She sounded nervous though, I could feel her breath shaking.

"We've got a net around us that protects anyone from your powers. Give up now and we might not hurt you."

We stood there, waiting for her to decide what she was going to do.

But she wasn't the one to do something.

Kate Argent was.

I felt the shot before I saw it. I hadn't been paying attention to her, so I didn't even notice her raise her gun and shoot me with her silver bullet gun. I fell to the ground in pain, feeling the bullets burn my skin. All hell broke loose then. Stiles ran after Kate, who was now running towards Derek, who of course couldn't defend himself. Chris Argent kept the gun pointed at Grandmother's head, but I could feel the anger and betrayal running off his body.

"No!"

Kate was about to bring the knife right down on Derek's throat when Shay jumped out of the darkness.

It all happened so fast, but everyone could see what happened.

Shay grabbed Kate's hand, twisted it around, and shoved her arm, sending the knife right through her heart.

I could almost swear I heard her heart shatter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Monster

Shay P.O.V

I killed someone.

I killed someone with my bare hands. I swore I would never hurt anyone ever again. As I stood there staring at Kate's dead body, I was unaware of the things going on around me. Someone grabbed my arm and started leading me towards a truck. I felt her heart stop, I thought to myself, feeling all the emotions of a dead person. "Shay?" I recognized Derek's voice as he helped me in the old car.

"Talk to me Shay."

"I'm a monster."

"No you aren't. If anyone's the monster, it's Kate."

"I _killed_ someone Derek…"

My mind just couldn't accept the fact that I had killed someone. I stop her heart from beating any longer. These hands stabbed Kate with her own knife. I don't like the feeling that someone will suffer because I killed Kate. I don't want people to think I'm some kind of monster. But I am a monster.

"Shay. Look at me."

I couldn't. I couldn't look at anyone again. All I would see is my monster reflection in their glistening eyes. Derek lifted up my chin, his eyes staring intently right into mine. "Shay," he started. "You are the opposite of a monster. I swear to you, no one will think you're a monster." Kate would never get to see Allison get married, or have grandchildren. She would never see her graduate. She would never see anything ever again.

And I had caused it.

"Shay. Think of everything she did to us. Think of everything she did to _me. _"

I looked up to him again, his words catching my attention. I was crying now, and I felt as if my heart was about to break, just like Kate's had. "She killed my whole family Shay. She burned them all alive, just because we were werewolves. Cora was only 8 years old when she lost her whole family. Peter was in a home for the last 6 years, trying to recover from his horrendous burns. And me…think of what she put me through Shay." Derek said, looking away. I knew he didn't like to talk about his family.

He made sense though. Kate had ruined his life forever. She murdered his family, and made his life a living hell. To think of the darkness around his heart that had been there since Paige made me realize how terrible Kate really was. I wasn't a monster for killing her. Sure I might still think I am, but I'm not. Kate is the monster.

I was very surprised to look over to see Derek crying.

"You don't know how long we have waited for her to die Shay. It may sound terrible but we have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I'm just sad that it had to be you to do it. Someone as pure as you should never have to do something like that."

Wiping my own tears away, I hugged him against my body, feeling his warmth spread around me. "Derek," I started. "I can't be happy about what I did. I can never be happy for hurting someone. But I can tell you one thing: I'm happy that we got revenge for your family. She had no right to _ever _do that to someone." My heart literally ached as I said these words. I was in an internal conflict; feel sorry for killing Kate, or be happy about it because of what she did to Derek's family.

"You aren't a monster. You don't even come close to a monster. I'm a monster. Not you."

I looked at him in confusion, "You're the monster?" I asked him, not knowing what he meant. My hero looked down at the bottom of the jeep, trying to find the words he was trying to tell me. "I should have never turned you. I shouldn't have brought you into this world. For that I'm sorry Shay." Derek said, looking at me with a tired, worn out look on his handsome face. How could anyone hurt him so badly? Just seeing this look on his face was enough for me. I couldn't take it if I saw his face when his family was being burned alive.

Taking his hands in mine, I looked deep into his eyes, making sure he was listening to my words.

"Derek. Cora and You finding me was the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you ever regret it."

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of us said a word, we just looked deep into each other's shining eyes, unaware of what was going on outside. Suddenly, Stiles jumped into the car with Scott following him, started the truck and sped off into the woods. I wonder where this car came from. Stiles's jeep was crushed, so where had he gotten this one?"What happened?" I managed to choke out, trying to control my emotions. Stiles glanced over at me, "The Hunter's told us to get out after your crazy nut of a grandmother went all witchy on us." He explained, dodging a couple of trees.

"W-Were they mad?"

"At you? No. A few of them seemed really happy that you killed her."

I swallowed the little throw up I had in my mouth and turned away. Derek still looked a little weak as he shifted in his seat. "Where are we going?" Scott asked as Stiles finally made his way back to the road. "I don't know." He confessed, speeding across the slippery road. If he didn't slow down he would kill us all. "Just go to my house," Scott told him. "My mom should be home now." The last thing we needed was for my grandma to find out where Scott lived. She would probably burn his house down too.

"What are we going to do guys."

It wasn't really a question; I was just saying it to give them something to think about. What were we going to do about her? Could we just sit back and let her train me into a monster? What kind of dark things was she going to teach me? I wondered this as Stiles drove into Scott's driveway, where Melissa was standing to meet us. She rushed to hug her son as soon as we got out of the car.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Stiles is a little banged up, but other than that we're fine."

She led us all inside their house, not bothering to tell us to wipe our feet. She led Stiles to the kitchen and Scott led Derek and I up to the empty bedroom where I guessed we would stay for the night. "Try to get some sleep." He said before closing the door. It was a nice, calm looking room with cream colored walls and pictures of flowers on the desk. I fell onto bed, wishing this day would be over already. I don't think I could take any more today.

"Get some rest sweetie. We can deal with everything in the morning."

It hit me then that I hadn't told them the reason that I came a little late to the whole gathering thing. I had figured something out…and it was not good. Not good at all. It just made my day that much worse. I sat down beside Derek, giving him a sad look. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around me. How could I tell him this? I thought to myself. How could I tell him some of the worst news ever on this terrible day?

I looked at the picture of little Scott on the table, then looked back to Derek.

"Scott's a ghost Derek."

**Ooooo intense!: ) hehehe…explanation to come in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Invisible

Derek P.O.V

"What do you mean he's a ghost?"

"He's dead Derek. Not living. He's a ghost."

W-what did she just say? I thought, staring at her pained expression. Scott was dead and now he's a ghost? That can't be right, she must have made a mistake. Then again…Shay never makes mistakes. Scott was dead. How could that be possible? Did her grandmother kill him with a spell or something? Had he killed himself when he found out Allison was only using him for a spy?

"Are you sure Shay?"

She nodded her head sadly, "That's how he's seeing all those vision things." Shay looked out the window at the leaves falling off their trees. The cold weather blended right in with the cold feeling I now had in my heart. Scott, my first pack mate, was actually dead. I remember when he was just a Beta werewolf, struggling to balance school and his werewolf duties. I wish I hadn't been so hard on him sometimes. He was just a kid after all, he didn't want to be a werewolf in the first place. He had his greatness thrust upon him.

"I found out when I discovered I could see through him when he stood in the sunlight."

I looked over at her sunken face and realized that she blamed herself for this. "I should have just let them be together. She may have been bad, but that didn't mean that she didn't still love him." Shay said, beating herself up over it. it wasn't her fault Allison betrayed us all. That could easily break Scott's heart even if Shay hadn't revealed it.

"Shay, it isn't your fault."

She just gave me this look of blame and watched the last leaf fall to the ground.

Scott P.O.V

_I wonder if these could kill a werewolf, I thought as I lifted the bottle of pills up. _

_Allison didn't love me, I told myself over and over again. She was only using me…and that kind of feeling sucked. You think someone is head-over-heels in love with you, just to find out that they were just faking it the entire time. Love really does suck. I guess Derek was right; I wasn't in love, I was only 16. I was never in love with her._

_Keep telling yourself that Scott, I told myself. _

_Trying to come up with excuses for Allison's behavior wasn't helping me any. But I knew what would help me. _

_I wouldn't have to deal with all this witch drama anymore. No more failing classes. No more of people calling me a loser. No more werewolf problems. Nothing. Everything would be over and I wouldn't have to deal with it._

_But what about my mom? What about Stiles? They would be crushed…but they would get over it. Stiles could find a new best friend, and my mom could just get married and have another kid. I shook my head in shame at myself. Of course they wouldn't get over it! They would blame themselves for not helping me. They would probably kill themselves because I killed myself. That would not be the way I wanted things to go down._

_I looked at the bottle again, decided if I should do it or not._

_I opened the bottle and poured the pills into my hand. _

They didn't work.

Back to the present, I remembered how the pills hadn't worked, and my werewolfness had protected me from making the biggest decision of my life. I was so glad they hadn't worked. It wasn't worth killing myself over some stupid girl. There was billions of girls in the world that I could chose from. Someone nice, kind, and had nothing to do with supernatural stuff. That would be perfect.

I lay in my bed that night, thinking of how different things would have been like if I would be dead right now. Instead of fighting witches, Stiles would probably be helping my mom arrange my funeral. They would both be crying and their hearts would be slowly breaking every time they looked at a picture of me. That wasn't the life I wanted for my mom and best friend. They deserved much better than that.

And I realized that after the pills hadn't killed me.

Sure I had passed out for a while, but I hadn't died.

That I knew of.

Shay P.O.V

How was I going to deal with all of this?

First of all, I just killed a person today, while trying to end my second problem, my crazy grandmother. Third of all, Scott was a ghost. How was I going to explain that to everyone? I barley understood it myself. Derek and I were now doing research on ghosts, but we weren't finding anything. We had been sitting at his computer for at least an hour, and it was starting to get really late. But we couldn't stop until we found something. Anything.

"Shay…I found something."

I walked over to an article he had up on the computer. It was about ghosts that you could still see and touch, just like Scott. "Ghosts sometimes have so much love for certain people that the love allows them to still be able to touch and have people see them. The catch is that they can only see them in their hometown." I read out loud as Derek listened. So Scott had a lot of love for someone…it was either his mom or Stiles. He really loved them both a lot I knew, so it could be either one of them. A deep love like that can do a lot for you in death, I read in my head.

"So we can all see Scott…but only if he stays here his whole life?"

"Looks like it."

"Should we tell everyone? I mean, if they can see him and feel him, we don't really have a reason to tell them…"

It had a point. As long as he stayed here his whole life, he could see his family and everything. But there was just something not right about this. "I think we should tell him and see what he thinks." I looked down at Derek, who looked right back up at me. I wished we could just be a normal couple sometimes. Just normal people, with normal lives. I knew that would never happen but still.

"Alright, call him up."

Stiles P.O.V

"Stiles? Hey."

Cora climbed in through my window and sat beside me. I was watching the stars shoot across the sky in the middle of the night. There was no way I could fall asleep after today, so why even try? I faked a smile in Cora's direction and looked back outside. Today hadn't exactly been the best day of my life.

"How are you feeling?'

"Honestly? Pretty shitty…what about you? What do you think of all of this?"

Cora shrugged and laid her head on my lap, sighing deeply. This made my open my eyes a little further, and I peered down at her. "I just hope everything turns out okay. I don't want Derek to get his heart broken again if Shay dies or something." She confessed, closing her eyes. I got what she meant. Scott had been heartbroken before, but not like this. He was _in love _with Allison, and she betrayed him. That takes a long time to get over.

"It'll be okay, I promise Cora."

She looked up at me with her dark eyes, a curious look on her eyes.

"Stiles, have you ever had your heart broken before?"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"I've spent the last 12 years of my life trying to get Lydia to like me. Of course I've had my heart broken before."

Cora smiled a little and looked back out the window. I wonder why she asked me that.

"Have you ever got your heart broken?"

"Not yet."

"Keep it that way. Heartbreak sucks."

Cora smiled a little at me, and sat up to look at me. "You would never break anyone's heart, right?" She asked me. I don't think it was possible for me to break someone's heart. I can't even punch someone in self-defense without feeling bad! "It's almost impossible for me to…I've had my broken a lot, and I don't think I could ever make someone feel the way I felt many times in my life." I confessed to her. I don't like to think that I could make people feel heartbroken. I knew what that felt like, and it was pretty terrible.

She smiled at me and played with the zipper on her coat. I wonder why she was asking me these questions. Maybe she was just curious as to what Scott was feeling right now. "Why are you asking me these things?" I asked her, trying to read the expression on her usually tough looking face. Cora was really pretty if you actually saw her smile. She should really smile more often.

"Because I like this one guy…but I don't know if he likes me back and I don't wanna get my heart broke."

I felt my heartbeat speed up a little bit.

"You should just ask him if he likes you."

Cora nodded and looked back out the window for a second. She looked back at me with a small, nervous smile on her face.

"Stiles, do you like me?"

Thinking for a second, I looked nervously down at her.

"I-I love you."

Cora leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Leave YO'

Shay P.O.V

The next morning, I didn't remember anything.

Who I was, where I was, what had happened the night before. What I do remember is killing Kate however; I had nightmare after nightmare about it. I woke up to Derek holding me in his arms while tears streamed down my face about 10 times. Not a fun night.

"Shay? How ya feeling?"

Now that I remembered everything that happened yesterday, I wasn't feeling great. "Alright." I answered, peering up at his tired face. I wondered how much sleep he had got in the past few weeks. Obviously not enough. He gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes again, while I got up and stretched. Maybe everything was just a dream, I thought, maybe I just imagined that whole day. Deep down, I knew I was just lying to myself. I tend to do that a lot.

"I don't wanna fight anymore Derek."

His eyes flickered open and he sat up, my words catching his attention.

"All I've did is made things worse…now the hunters are going to be after us too…we can't win this fight Derek. I know you guys have been through a lot, but this is one fight we don't have an advantage against."

I was saying the truth; I didn't think we had any advantage against them. My grandmother was one of the most powerful witches in the world, and I was just learning how to move objects. She had years of training, while I only had about one day. Plus, she had Claudia, who was now a powerful werewolf. We had young, inexperienced teenage werewolves. (One of which is actually dead) No offense to them…but it's true. We had nothing against them.

Derek walked over to me and cupped my face in his rough hands. "Shay," he started. "I know in your world, you've never had an advantage in anything. Never had hope…but we always have a plan B. Even if the odds are against us, which, trust me, they usually are, we always have a plan. We _never_ give up, no matter how much shit we go through." Derek finished, looking deep into my sparkling eyes as he said every word.

Maybe he was right, I thought, maybe we could somehow beat them. We just needed a plan…a very well thought out plan. But they were too strong, the back of mind said to me. I shoved that thought aside and nodded at Derek, "You're right. We may have nothing to use against them, but we can beat them. We can get them out of our town forever." I replied, hugging his upper body tightly.

I felt so secure when Derek wrapped his arms around me. Nothing could hurt us when we were together. He kissed my head softly, and I loved the feeling of his warm lips on my forehead. "That's my girl." Derek chuckled, pushing me closer to him. As much as I was enjoying this moment, I knew it wouldn't last. Something else was bugging me in the back of my mind.

"I hate to ruin the moment but…what are we going to do about Scott?"

"I don't know…we have to tell him soon. Probably Stiles too."

"Stiles will be crushed."

He gave me a sad look and nodded his head.

"I know. I'll tell them, you better get ready for your interview."

I gave him a weird look, "What are you talking about?" I replied. Derek smiled and handed me a packet sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. "I rescheduled your appointment to meet with that professor guy. Your interview starts in about 15 minutes." He informed me. I looked at the papers, then looked back at him and smiled huge.

"You're really amazing, you know that Derek?"

He just smiled and opened the door for me.

Derek P.O.V

It was a happy sight seeing Scott laughing with his mother.

It wasn't a happy thought knowing that what I was about to tell him would break his heart. Believe it or not, I didn't like making people feel bad. Unless it was a person who hurt someone I love, then I love making you feel terrible. I watched as Scott helped her wash the dishes while throwing the foam all around the kitchen. She was laughing and spraying him with the water, which I noticed go through his body just a little bit. Not so much that she would notice, but enough that I would notice.

I waited for about ten minutes before his mom left and I could talk to him alone.

"I gotta talk to you Scott."

"Why do I have a feeling it isn't anything good?"

We sat down at the table and I looked at him for a while, realizing that I could see a little bit of his transparentness.

"So Shay told me something about you last night. Something that could change everything."

"Does she know how I can activate my true alpha powers?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with having some supernatural powers?"

"No."

"Does it-"

"You're not alive Scott."

His dark eyes stared at me for what seemed like forever, a distant look in his eyes. When the realization hit him, he sunk down in his chair and tears started to form in his eyes. "I actually died that night…it actually worked.."Scott said to himself. I scooted closer to his chair, and even though I wasn't really the comforting type, I put my hand on his shoulder. "What did you do Scott?" I asked him seriously, wanting to know how one of my best pack mates died.

"The day I found out Allison didn't love me…I went home and I…"

"You did what Scott?"

I don't think I've ever seen such a sad look on his face in the whole time that I've known him.

"I overdosed on pills. I didn't think it worked, I thought I just passed out for a while."

That's what happens when you fall in love, I thought to myself. You think she's meant for you, you would do anything for you, than one day she just dumps you on the street. You're left all alone, with no one to comfort you, no one to give you advice. Just you and your thoughts. That's what really kills you…your thoughts afterwards. What could have been…where we would've gone…what the rest of our lives would have been like. The question "Why?" pops up a lot too. Trust me, I know.

"I just didn't know what else to do…but Derek…why can people still see me? Why can I still feel things? Like the pain I felt that night…I can feel it every day. If I'm dead, why do I still feel the pain?"

"Shay said that as long as you stay in this town, people can see you. Some kind of bond or something…I would think that the emotions you died with stay with you forever. That pain you felt realizing that Allison didn't love you? That died with you. That's a part of you now whether you like it or not."

I wasn't the best advice giver, as you noticed. I could be all sentimental and stuff around Shay, but not around Scott and the pack. It showed weakness, and I can't have people thinking I'm weak. Scott looked up at me with a regretful look on his tan face. I could see why he regretted falling in love with Allison. Surely he knew he was going to end up hurt.

"I understand that you regret falling in love with her Scott, but-"

"I don't regret falling in love with her."

Was this kid serious?

I gave him a dark look, "Look what she has driven you to do Scott? You are d_ead_!" I yelled at him, hoping he would realize that. How could he not see what women do to you? They lead you on, thinking they love you and would never leave you, then they stab you in the back. That's just how the world works I guess! Scott just glared at me and stood up from his seat, heading towards the door. Before he walked out, he turned back to me.

"Just because you think you know what relationships are all about doesn't mean you can tell me what mine was. You didn't know us Derek. You don't know anything!" 

He stormed out and left me sitting alone at the table.

"I think you were a little hard on him…I mean, he just broke up with his girlfriend that he was in love with then killed himself."

I turned to face Shay, who was standing at the end of the stairway. I shook my head, "He doesn't get it! That's what women do! They tell you they love you then leave you. It never works out, especially when you're young like Scott! Then you're just dumb and love sick!" I said loudly, pacing around the room. Shay got quiet and I turned to face her, feeling a hurt feeling coming off of her. There was a sad expression on her beautiful face when I looked at her.

"So that's what you think I'm going to do to? I'm just a stupid kid, what do I know about love? Well guess what Derek? I may not be old and wise like you are, but I know what true love is, and if you think that I'm going to just dump you one day, you're wrong. When I fall in love with someone, I don't let them slip away. That's what Scott was trying to tell you. When he figured out Allison was a spy, he was hurt, but he didn't want to let her slip away. Obviously you've had too many relationships that haven't worked out. I understand that Derek. But don't let your past affect the words that you tell people now."

Shay flipped her hair and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone again.

Before I could even respond to Shay's sharp words, there was a knock on the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone…**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm gunna have to delay this story for a while. I just don't have the time to write good chapters anymore: ( So sorry: ( I promise I'll continue it, just not right now!**

**thanksssss**


End file.
